Surviving High School: Cliche Cliques
by SaphireWolf13
Summary: Over the years Rocky and CeCe have grown apart. Can they come back together and even find love in each other? ReCe. Story is better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Surviving High School: Cliché Cliques**

**A/N: Hey peoples. This story has been in my head and I just gotta get it out. I know I know I can barely keep up with 2 chapter stories so I'm making another one? It's not my fault. The fingers type what the fingers want to type. Anyway enjoy my ReCe fic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End<strong>

The sunset comes through the window catching on her red hair making it look as if it were on fire. Her eyes are closed as she leans her head against my shoulder. A few loose strands make their way out of her messy pony tail making her look even more perfect. We're lying on my bed just enjoying each others company. I hear her giggle softly so I look down to see a grin covering her flawless face.

"What?" I ask already smiling because hers is contagious.

"Your hand's tickling my side." Her voice sounds so innocent even though she's anything but. I realize that I had unintentionally started to rub her side with my thumb.

"Sorry." I try to pull my hand away but she grabs it and keeps it there.

"It's fine. I like it." My heart starts to beat faster. I know she can feel it. She's just choosing to ignore it.

"Rocks you need to calm down. I don't want you having a heart attack on me." She jokes lightly. She doesn't want to directly address the problem. She wants me to tell her on my own.

"It's your fault for making me so nervous." The words burst through my lips without my permission. Damn it. Confession time.

"How do I make you nervous?" Her voice is implying that she knows exactly why she makes me nervous. She still wants me to say it though.

"You know how CeCe." It comes out shakier than I wanted it to. I feel her head shift. Her gaze is on me. I feel it. I don't dare to move my eyes to hers. I can't.

"Do I? Hmm, well I forgot. So you'll have to tell me." Her voice is urging me to speak my mind. I'm too scared.

"CeCe…you didn't forget. You know exactly what it is. Why do you want me to say it so bad?" I feel soft lips on my neck. I freeze. This isn't new. She always does this, lays on me and cuddles me like a favorite worn out teddy bear, maybe she'll give me a peck or two on the cheek. It isn't new. This neck thing though, yeah that's new. She's never kissed me in such an intimate place.

"Tell me Rocky." Her cool breath fans across my over heated neck. I gulp.

"But why?" My voice sounds dumb, I know. I need to know why though.

"Because I want to hear you say it so I know it's okay to continue." She emphasizes her point with a gentle nip at my neck.

"CeCe I'm telling you that it's okay." I breathe out.

"I need to be sure Rocky. Why can't you just say it?" Her head lifts to catch my gaze, eyes glimmering with hurt.

"Because those three words can ruin our whole friendship." Three words can knock down the walls of our perfectly constructed relationship in one swipe. I can't lose her. I refuse to lose her.

"We say it all the time." She tries to reason with me. I know we do. Every second of the day practically.

"It means something different now." When we say it, it's innocent. Child's play. Now it's dangerous. Sword's play.

"Not to me. It's always meant the same as it does now. I've always loved you more than anything or anyone. I always knew you were the one I wanted to spend my life with. Ever since you kept me from giving up dancing. I love you." There it goes. She's opened up her protective fortress and has revealed herself in front of me. She's given up her weapons and she's standing in the middle of the battlefield with her hands held high in surrender. I can either shoot her down or make amends. I'm holding her heart in my hand and she knows it. CeCe has always been a risk taker. Right now she's taking a risk with me. It's only fair that I do the same for her. Taking a deep breath I look into the eyes that are in my dreams and haunts me in my nightmares.

"Cecelia Jones, I love you." Her eyes brighten with a face splitting grin taking over her face. It falters when she bites her lip as if she's contemplating something. My heart sinks down into my stomach. Catching onto my mood she quickly kisses me. A light press of lips. Nothing sexual. Just a kiss conveying one thing. _I love you too._ As we pull apart our lips make a light smack that sounds through the silent room.

"Are you sure?" Her voice sounds strong masking what she's so desperately trying to hide. I know her too well for her to be able to fool me. I nod with a small smile while pushing thick red strands of hair out of her face.

"Words Rocky. I want to hear you." I detect a seductive tone in her voice. It makes me shiver to think about how she'd use that voice to bend me to her will. Because after all, she is CeCe Jones.

"I'm sure. I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life." As soon as the last word left my mouth hungry pink lips attacks mine. I'm not complaining though. I change our positions so that I'm on top. Pulling away from her lips I hear her whimper which quickly turned into a moan as I trail hot kisses down her neck, repaying her for earlier.

"Rocky." Hear breathy moan makes my heart beat faster. She says it again and again, chanting my name.

"Rocky!" I stop because that is not CeCe's voice. Far from it. That's my mom. Bewildered I look up at CeCe only to see her smiling at me. The affect of it however is cut short when my body meets something cold and hard. I open my eye to see that I'm in my room, on the floor, CeCeless.

"Rocky! Get up! You're going to be late for your first day of school!" My mom's dream crushing voice yells at me. I sigh and answer back with an _I'm up_. That is the fifth CeCe dream this week. They've been becoming more frequent with the arrival of the first day of Sophmore Year. The summer has ended and I couldn't be happier. Well actually I could but this is better than nothing. Throwing myself into work is how I cope with things. I've volunteered everywhere this whole summer. None of them were for a long time do to my perfectionist attitude. I got done with the little work I was given in no time at all. It keeps me from thinking about how my life went to shit in a blink of an eye.

"Yo Rocks, you got some toothpaste I can borrow?" I heard Ty's voice ask. Shuffling up from the floor I grab the new toothpaste I bought yesterday because I saw Ty was out.

"Here I bought it for you." I say only cracking my door to hand it to him. When I try to close it Ty puts his foot in the way.

"Thank you. And once we get to school you know the drill right?" Of course I know the drill. You made me practice it every time you took me somewhere.

"Yes. Once we get a block from the school, jump out, tuck and roll, so you don't have to be seen with a loser like me." I recite the speech that I know in my sleep.

"Good. Now try not to dress like you're going to a funeral/book signing." I nod. Asshole. Ty and I haven't been real close since our parents divorced. I think he blames me. Removing his foot he gives me a shining smile that showed off his dimples. I close the door softly not returning it.

I take only 15 minutes to get ready. Record time because we're late. Shoving a piece of toast down our throats me and Ty fled the house. We got into his Saleen S7 Twin Turbo blue car. Soon we're near the school. Ty slams on the breaks and they squeal.

"Out." He's not even looking at me when he says it. That's how much I matter I guess.

"Wait we're _3_ blocks from the school." I tell him pushing my glasses that were sliding off my face. I started wearing them again since my dad left and my mom couldn't afford my contacts. Father dearest spends all his money on _Jill_. I wish I could hate her, I really do, but she's too damn nice for anyone to hate her.

"And?" Ty turns to me. I can almost feel the glare through his sun glasses. Since I'm not in the mood for fighting I decide to just get out.

"Thanks for the ride." I mutter slamming the door.

"Don't slam my door!" He hollers after me but I've already started walking and don't give a shit.

I get to school 5 minutes before the bell rings. That doesn't give me much time to find my new locker and classes. I knew I should've gone to orientation, I was too afraid that I'd see _her_. The school was moved to a different area because there was too much crime in the other. _Safety for our students is the main priority._ I hear the perky secretary's voice in my head. That's 1 of the 5 lies they tell you in high school. The other's are _We care. Ask us anything and we'll give you an answer. You'll always have enough time to make it to class._ And my personal favorite- _Everyone here is your friend so you don't have to be afraid._ Maybe if I were the same Rocky that I was last year I'd believe it. Now? Not so much. As I walk around I see the different cliques. Populars, Snobs, Emos, Goths (apparently there's a difference between the two), Jocks, Delinquents, Art majors, Freaks, Nerds, Band Geeks (also a difference between those two), Foreign Exchange students, and then there's me. Outcast. Over the years the little group of friends I had scattered. Ty goes with the jocks, Deuce and Dina are with the delinquents, Gunther and Tinka (not really my friends but frienemies) roll with the snobs no shock there, and CeCe my once best friend is with the populars. I wish she'd see that they only want her money not her. Last year Mrs. Jones won the lottery. 1 million dollars to be exact. If CeCe's ego was big when she didn't have that much money, it exploded when she did. We were still friends a good few months after, but I knew I was slowly losing her to _the in crowd_. I still see her at work on _Shake It Up Chicago!_ but it's not the same. Sometimes I work the equipment for the show, things like the lights and graphics. She works with the fashion designers and help dress the dancers. We still dance on the show; we just have side jobs now. Then my parents got divorced and I kinda just closed myself off from everybody. I finally find my locker and open it after the third time. The bell rings making a riot start as everyone tries not to be late for their first class. I just take my time now since I know I'm late. Taking out the appropriate books for my film class I set out to find room 300. It takes me 7 minutes and I receive my first demerit.

"Ahhh, Miss Blue. Nice for you to join us. Take a seat in front of Miss Jones. CeCe raise your hand." Wow. 3 seconds into his class and I already hate him. I see CeCe raise her hand and I obediently walk to my seat, heart beating hard in my throat preventing me from talking. Everyone is still looking at me. It makes me want to puke all over this squeaky clean floor.

"Attention up here. Now first days are usually boring. Don't you hate that?" Mr. Tight Jeans asks. People mutter in agreement.

"You'll soon find out that I'm not like most teachers. So to start you guys off, I'm giving you a project that will last at least 2 months." Some people groan. Others let out excited squeals. Film majors. I only took this class because I've done everything else. I wonder why CeCe is here.

"Now I've brought my trusty magician hat. Pick a name and that will be your partner on this project." The first girl picks a name and smiles wide at a guy across the room. The next is a guy who immediately turns around and high fives some other guy, after he picks the piece of paper out of the hat. I'm next. Cautiously I reach my hand in. My heart stops. Clear as day it reads _CeCe Jones_. I try to put it back but Mr. Tight Jeans stops me with a gentle hand.

"Nuh uh. If I let you choose I'd have to let everyone choose. Who don't you want to be partners with?" I hand him the slip of paper.

"CeCe Jones." He reads aloud. Almost instantly murmurs are heard all over the room.

"Miss Blue I assure you that CeCe is very kind. Do you mind working with her CeCe." He asks looking at her.

"No sir. Not at all." I turn around and catch her gaze. She smirks at me. Screw the world. Why can't I just die already?

"Good. It's settled then, you two are partners." He walks around and pairs everyone else up with the devil hat.

"Your project will be a film on High School Cliques. Include originality and it has to be at least 5 minutes long." With that said the bell rings. Please let me make it through the day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So people I will tell you what led this on. In school we were reading Speak and when Melinda named all the school cliques this came to mind. I hope you enjoyed and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Surviving High School: Cliché Cliques**

**A/N: I'm glad that you guys enjoyed this. Hopefully this will satisfy your ReCe hunger.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Welcome to Hell<strong>

It's lunch time and I refuse to eat in the cafeteria filled with bustling students. When I'm in there I get a suffocating feeling. So I decide to eat outside in the fresh air. I sit in a secluded area away from all the idiocy commonly known as teenagers. Taking out my carrot and celery sticks, I continue reading the book I had _The Hunger Games: Catching Fire_. My serenity how ever is stolen as I feel something wet hit my shoulder. Turning, I see the mystery meet plastered on my shirt. All at once the mass of kids eating outside erupted in an uproar of laughter. I gather my things quickly and flee from my tormentors. Especially the deep brown eyes from a certain red head. In the bathroom I try unsuccessfully to get the satin off my shirt with cheap paper towels. The bathroom door suddenly opens revealing Dina. My head instinctively goes down while I continue to rub at the glaring stain.

"Um Rocky, hey. Sorry about that." She gestures toward the stain.

"I wasn't aiming for you. The chick I was aiming for ducked so…." She trails off. I just nod my head. The stain isn't coming out so I growl in frustration and throw out the shredded paper towel.

"I uh, grabbed a T-shirt from my locker for you. Don't worry it's clean. I haven't used it for gym yet." Dina hands me a plain white T-shirt. I smile my appreciation then walk into a stall. I shrug off my red shirt and pull on the T. It fits snuggly showing off my curves. It goes better with my black skinny jeans and purple converses anyway.

"Thank you." I say as I grab my bag to leave.

'Yeah no prob. It was my fault anyway." I just smile as I walk to the door. My hand freezes on the handle when I hear Dina again.

"And it's good to see you Rocks." My eyes start to burn. An early warning that I'm about to cry. No one has called me Rocks in months. I hum in response dashing out of the bathroom as fast as I can. In my rush I collide into an innocent bystander.

"I'm sorry. I'm really really sor-" I stop mid word seeing that I've run into the object of my affections. CeCe Jones,"ry." I finish. She chuckles and stands up from the ground brushing herself off.

"It's fine Rocky. I just came to see if you were alright." Her eyes catch mine and instantly I look away.

"I'm good. Dina gave me a shirt." I reply tugging said shirt. Her eyes narrow.

"She's the one that nailed you with the school's sorry excuse for food." She crosses her arms.

"Yeah I know. She apologized and-"

"And I gave her a shirt. What of it Jones?" Dina appears beside me also crossing her arms.

"Well Dina if you had any class then you wouldn't throw food like an animal. That's what utensils are for ape girl. Catch up with the rest of mankind." CeCe growled. Ouch, burn. Their eyes are held in an intense stare. Neither one looking away or backing down. It was excruciatingly uncomfortable. Shifting from one foot to the other I finally break the silence.

"I have to go. Thanks again for the shirt Dina." I try to walk off which seems to grab CeCe's attention because her eyes flick toward me.

"Wait, where ya goin?" She asks in that too cut confused voice.

"My next class?" I answer cautiously, bewildered that she even cares.

"Or," she drags the word out while stepping closer to me, "you could come back to lunch and sit with me." Her arm loops through my left one as she gives me a bright smile.

"Another victim so soon CeCe?" Came Dina's snarky remark.

"How about you mind your own business troll?" Double burn.

"How about I break you in half stick?"

"Or how about we calm the hell down?" I say putting myself in the middle of the two fighting girls.

"I'm just trying to protect you from Queen Bitch." Dina mumbles angrily. She called the love of my life a bitch but I still find it incredibly sweet that she cares. Tears are starting to build up so I clear my throat and discreetly wipe them. When I look back at Dina I see her giving me a sympathetic look. Out comes more tears and this time CeCe notices too.

"See what you did? You made the poor girl cry." CeCe accuses, tightening her grip on my arm.

"What I did? I didn't do anything! Maybe she's crying because she misses her friends. Maybe she's crying because her so called _best friend_ ditched her for cheer bitches and people more plastic than Barbie dolls!" As Dina yelled at this my stomach clenches at how true it is. It makes me wonder how Dina knew all this. How can she say the words I've tried to say for months? I feel CeCe's confused gaze on me, but my eyes stay on Dina and hers on me. Swallowing hard I focus on my heartbeat. It's not thundering like I'd expect but going agonizingly slow making me all to aware of my rushing blood, warm tears, and dry throat. CeCe's hand starts rubbing my arm.

"Is that true Rocky?" CeCe asks softly. My heart flutters uncontrollably because the way she _said_ that makes it feel as though she cares.

"Rocky?" CeCe moves in front of my trying to catch my eyes but I don't let her. She doesn't care. Not any more. I let out a bitter laugh at my own turmoil. This seems to frighten both the girls. I stopped being afraid of my sad life awhile ago. I've gotten use to disappointment. It's gotten use to me.

"You know what, I really have to go. But it was really nice seeing you guys." I laugh through my tears because everything is so painfully funny. I pull my arm away from CeCe only to have it pulled back.

"Rocky, don't. Talk to me." And there's that _tone_ again. The lying tone that makes me think she cares.

"Obviously she doesn't want to talk to you." Dina is still looking at me when she says this.

"No one asked you!" CeCe snaps, sending a glare toward Dina. I tense up. In situations like this I find one option bulletproof. The coward's way out, running. With that in mind I take off down the hall ignoring the calls of my name from both girls. It scares me that I only hear one set of foot steps behind me. I fit's CeCe there will be a confrontation that I'm far from ready for. If it's not CeCe, then it means she really doesn't care. A lose, lose situation. Nobody else's life but mine.

"Rocky!" I hear CeCe's angelic voice. I'm only a little relieved. I still don't want to talk to her. If I break down in front of her, it'll give me a false sense of security. I can't go through the whole losing my best friend thing again. It's best not to try. A realization hits me; I'm completely lost and probably won't find my next class in time. And I can't find myself to care. Along with that realization I think about CeCe being Queen Bitch, as Dina puts it. She runs this school so that means she knows this place frontwards, backwards, and every other which way. That also means that she probably knew that I was heading toward a dead end. I stop in front of the classroom that I desperately wish was a way outside into traffic. CeCe runs into and upon impact her arms wrap around my midsection. Time passes by but she doesn't let go.

"Why won't you talk to me?" She whimpers slightly. I keep forgetting the cowards way out always has repercussions. Not so bulletproof after all. My hands cover my face as I feel the onslaught of more tears. She feels my movement and turns me to face her.

"Rocky." Her voice is pleading to me. It breaks my heart. Sobs wrack through my body making me tremble.

"Rocky, babe look at me." Her voice sounds like she's about to cry too. It feels like I'm drowning in an ocean of CeCe. I'm suppose to be the sand. Stable. So why am I not feeling so stable? I shake my head and try to walk off. She doesn't let me. She pushes me softly until my back meets the cool metal of a locker.

"Rocky, please." And there's _The Tone _making its third appearance. Everybody give it a round of applause. A strong sob makes it way out of my throat and it hurts so much. I'm crumbling right in front of her. This is the most time we've spent together in 6 months. I haven't so much as asked her how she's been and I'm a mess. A broken mess. Her small hands wrap around my wrists pulling my hands from my face. I look at he and she looks at me with unsheded tears. She takes my glasses off to wipe them on her graphic T-Shirt with the Eiffel Tower on it and _Paris_ written in cursive letters. Then she reaches up and wipes my tears.

"CeCe…" I start. She shushes me and shakes her head.

"It's okay." She whispers. What she does next almost makes me faint. She stands on her tip toes and kisses both of my cheeks and puts my glasses back on. I lean my forehead against hers, needing something stable to keep me up.

"Come sit with me. I'll make sure the dogs stay in check." CeCe says only a breath away from my lips. I find myself nodding to something I'm not even sure of. CeCe grabs my hand and leads me to back to lunch. I numbly follow. Once we sit down everyone looks at me like I have two heads.

"Um Ce, did you realize that you have some extra baggage with you?" Some snobby sounding girl says holding up her hand as if that'll stop me from hearing her.

"Yeah, we're working on a film project. That a problem?" CeCe looks at the girl, silently daring her to say something else. A cute boy pushes half his sandwich toward me smiling brightly. I return the smile and shake my head. He shrugs and stuffs the sandwich in his mouth. He was probably only being nice because of CeCe anyway.

"So um, glasses chic-"

"Her name is Rocky." CeCe growls. The girl that was talking stops for a minute.

"Okaaaay, _Rocky_, what are you guys doing for your film project?" She asks taking a sip of her diet coke.

"We have to make a video about high school cliques." I answer pushing my glasses up. Damn. Times like these make me miss my contacts.

"Right, so I mean what are _you_ doing for the film project? Right CeCe?" She asks and the whole table erupts in giggles. I however am very confused.

"No I'm helping." Everyone stops laughing immediately.

"What?" The girl asks. Her face is scrunched up like she smelled something horrible.

"I'm helping her. My mom's getting on my case about not doing enough academic work. Plus it isn't really fair sticking rocky with the work." CeCe answers nonchalantly.

"Is the dweeb bothering CeCe, cuz I can make sure she does the work and not say a thing." The girl looks at me and cracks her knuckles. My eyes widen. Suddenly a cold sensation is in my lap. It's some sort of blue liquid. I look over to see another girl smiling devishly.

"Oops." The girl laughs. I glare at her and stand up quick.

"Rocky-"CeCe grabs my arm.

"Don't!" I say pulling my arm away. I've had my fill of high school.

"What the hell Trish?" CeCe yells at the blonde that dumped the drink on me.

"What?" She asks innocently. CeCe scowls then picks up a handful of fries and puts it down the blonde's shirt. The girl yelps in surprise. CeCe picks up a carton of chocolate milk and pours it over Trish's head. Her mouth opens in surprise as the milky substance runs over her head. I stand in shock. CeCe has definitely changed. Not wanting to see any more I walk away from the lunch area and to my locker.

"Rocky!" CeCe calls. I don't even turn to look at her.

* * *

><p>I walk to my locker and quickly spin the dial to my combination.<p>

"You know food is for your mouth, right Rocks?" I hear Dina's voice behind me. I turn to her and roll my eyes.

"Oh really? Wow, if you hadn't told me that then I would've to walked around like this all the time." I say sarcastically.

"What are you doing?" She asks noticing my haste.

"Leaving this hell hole." I grumble.

"Let me guess, you've got a taste of CeCe's clones?" She asks.

"Mhmm, and what an awful taste it was. I think I need some Listerine." I answer pulling on my jacket.

"Ditching school Miss Blue? Hmm, maybe you're not the uptight geek I thought you were." I breathe out a breath of air.

"What ever Dina." I say passing her.

"Would you mind if I join you. I mean the store is a long way from here if you want to buy listerine and I've got a car." She holds out her keys making them jingle. I contemplate it for a minute. A car means I can get away from here faster.

"Fine." I say. She smirks and motions for me to follow her. I bid hell goodbye as I walk through the high school doors.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: T****here is chapter 2! Who else thinks Zendaya is adorable in glasses? When I saw her in Frenemies I was surprised. Also who noticed the Paris reference? Now my sweet sweet non blood related children, I ask only one thing from you. Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Surviving High School: Cliché Cliques**

**A/N: Hello fellow humans…..yeah I just watched War of the Worlds with Tom Cruise and needless to say it's stuck in my mind. Well since it seems as though you guys actually don't hate this fic, yet anyway, I'll continue. And in return for my story I ask only one thing…REVIEWS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: When No One Knows Your Name<strong>

I watch car after car pass by in a blur. There's only one thing on my mind. Or one person. CeCe. The way she acted so vicious. Like a lion. Then again high school is like a jungle. Kids scratch and bite to get to the top of the food chain. It's sickening.

"So…..you alright?" Dina's question breaks me out of my reverie.

"No. I was mauled and my thigh is starting to chafe due to the liquid that was so kindly dumped on me by a lovely blonde." I squirm in the seat trying to make the best of a bad situation.

"You mean Trish." Dina says as if remembering a good friend. The way Dina's reputation is I'm not surprised.

"So you know her?" I ask looking back out the window.

"Oh I know Trish. Once I forgot my bra at Deuce's house after we," she trails off, "had relations." I make a face as if I had just tasted the worst thing in the world. I wish she'd hurry up and get to the store because I really need that Listerine.

"And Trishy girl let the entire student body know it by pulling my shirt up. I was called sour nipples for a whole month. Ahhhh, good times." Dina sighs while smiling. I remember hearing about that, only I was too depressed at that time to care. A thought hits me.

"Wait, were you the one who changed her bottle of shampoo to glue in the girls locker room?" I remember I had heard something about a girl who got her hair glued together. I realize that that girl's name was Trish Kilten. AKA the girl who just poured whatever the hell this is in my lap. Her hair had to be cut off making her sport a butch look for 2 months.

"Good ole grizzly glue. It can't be removed without a solution that needs to be imported from China and cost 1,000 dollars. Plus it has a cute picture of a bear." I gape at her. I'm so envious of her no bullshit attitude.

"Dude, she looked worse than a rabid cat on crack." At my comment Dina snorts out laughter.

"I know. So many chicks hit on her that month that they called her Samantha Ronson." This time we both laugh and it feels good. I haven't laughed like this in a while. It feels good to finally let my guard down even if it is just a little. It feels good to talk to someone. I was afraid if I didn't have contact with a human being soon then I'd forget the English language. Our laughs subside soon after. I stare out the window again, watching more things pass us by quickly. I wish I could spend the rest of my life in a car, having time pass by just as fast.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Dina asks quietly. I sigh.

"My thoughts are worth more than a penny." Hoping she'd get the hint I continue to stare out the window.

"Then how about I buy you lunch since none really made it to your mouth." She chuckles slightly when she says this. I turn to glare at her and as if on cue, my stomach starts to growl. I am hungry. The thought of being alone with Dina for more than a 15 minute drive scares the shit out of me.

"No, just take me home please." Dina frowns at that. She sighs and continues to drive. I take this as her giving up on trying to get me to talk. And I thought this for a good while, until she took a left off the road leading to my house. Immediately I think the worst and start to panic.

"Dina…." I start to say but she cuts me off.

"I know where I'm going. It's not to your house but it's not anywhere bad either." She explains. It does little to calm my frazzled nerves, for some reason though I don't protest. We pull into a dirt parking lot.

"Come on." Dina commands while getting out. I get out and follow her up the dirt road, memorizing every turn in case I have to escape.

"Rocks come on, I promise it's not bad." Dina encourages once she notices my hesitance. I still move slowly and cautiously. She sighs and tugs my hand, forcing me to follow her. We reach what must be the desired destination because Dina slows down. We stand before a beautiful lake. The blue contrasts wonderfully with the sand around it. The sun shines off of it, making it look as though it's sparkling and clearer than it really is.

"Whoa." Is the only word that I can use to sum up the sight before me. There's a sense of safety about this place.

"That's what I said the first time I came here." Dina's voice comes from beside me. I'm startled because I had forgotten that she was there.

"What exactly is this place?" I ask slowly walking towards the water.

"It's where I come to think. This was my Uncle Ernesto's lake house; he left it to me before he died. Well it's not legally mine until I turn 18 but still, it's like my sanctuary." I nod in understanding. She takes off her shoes and walks to the water's edge. She puts her feet in the water then looks out to the sunset. I feel awkward watching this seemingly private moment.

"You can join me ya know? I don't mind." She says not even looking back at me. Should I? She's been nice to me so far so, why not? Because I know how fast that can change. I know how fast _people_ can change.

"I don't think I should." I answer quietly. Dina turns around to look at me intently. She rolls her eyes then stands up. As she starts walking towards me I'm confused but terrified.

"What are you-ahh!" Dina has lost her freaking mind. She has picked me up bridal style and is now walking toward the water.

"Dina! Put me down!" I squealed in horror. This must have been amusing to her because she started laughing and kept walking. I squirmed in her hold but that only made her tighten her grip.

"Calm down Rocky. I'm not gonna hurt you. Just relax." Dina said softly as she started to walk into the water. Easy for her to say. She isn't the one dangling from a person whom she barley trust's arms. Once she was waist deep she gave me a sinister grin. I frantically shook my head side to side and yelped," NO!" before I was submerged in freezing water. Dina still had a firm grip on me hindering me from escaping her arms. Just like that we were up and I was gasping in air.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" Dina laughed. I glared at her.

"Put me down. Now." My voice is low. There is no smile on my face. Dina frowns but obeys my request. She grabbed my shoulders after putting me down and stared directly into my eyes. My vision was blurry due to my wet glasses.

"Rocky, I know I abandoned you when you needed me the most. There were times where I saw you sitting alone at a lunch table and I wanted to say something. But I fell into the artificialness of high school and I just want to say I'm sorry Rocky. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you." I don't know if I should trust her. If I'm wounded like last time, if I'm left in the dark again, I don't know what I'll do. So I keep my walls up.

"What brought on this sudden realization Dina? You spent a good amount of time ignoring me so why am I suddenly a subject of interest? Did you join a church or something and you're trying to right your sins? Or maybe you think karma is out to get you. _My Name is Earl_ is a bunch of bullshit Dina, you don't have to apologize." I sound raw. Today was not how I wanted to start the school year. I wanted to go by unnoticed. I just wanted to survive high school. Well 2 more years left. I should make my will and figure out where I want my ashes scattered. I push past Dina and start to wade to shore, fully intending on walking home. I'm stopped by her hand grabbing the back of my shirt.

"My best friend committed suicide." I can here deep sorrow and regret in that short statement. I glance at her and see water running down her cheeks mixing with tears. I wasn't sure of what to say. Every time I saw Dina she looked so happy, like nothing bad ever happened to her. Then again a smile can hide wonders. I should know.

"She never gave the impression that she was depressed or…...maybe she did and I wasn't listening. No one was listening and- God Rocky just tell me you're not thinking about _that_. Tell me I don't have to go to another funeral completely dumfounded and blindsided as to why I was in a suicide letter. Tell me I'll see you tomorrow at school." I can feel the hand holding my shirt trembling. Suddenly the scars under my wristband burn even though they haven't been reopened. Yet.

"I'll see you tomorrow Dina." And with that I continue to shore, walk along the path I hastily remembered back to Dina's car. The door is still unlocked so I open it and pull out my bag then set off to my house, all the while thinking of how close I was to talking. To revealing. To opening up. I should just stop speaking.

* * *

><p>When I make it to my front door, my feet are tired and I'm ready to collapse. Slowly I open the door, walk inside, and then shut it softly.<p>

"Hey ass face, where were you after school? I waited almost **4** minutes before I left." Wow, thanks Ty. You really are a loving brother. I'm surprised he even waited _that_ long. He must have gotten laid.

"I left early." I muttered while walking past him.

"Mom didn't say she was getting you early." Ty said, following me to my room. As if you'd notice anything that wasn't about yourself, you conceited douche.

"She didn't. I just left." I walk into my room and try to shut the door but Ty stops me.

"You just left? When did you start skipping class, lametard?" After the events of today I had a low tolerance level. Something inside me snapped to the point where I had to restrain myself from picking up my trophy for archery, in which I lost first place to Candy stinking Cho, and beating him to a bloody pulp. Instead I went for a more civilized approach. I kneed him in the stomach and pushed him into the hallway. His back collided with the wall making him hunch over in pain and slide to the floor.

"What the hell you crazy b-"I slam my door ignoring his muffled insults and obscene words. I sigh and cover my face with my favorite pillow. If only I could suffocate myself. Suddenly I hear vibrating coming from my book bag. It's my cellphone. Who the hell could that be? I've only used it to order pizza or call businesses. I don't know anybody and I have no friends. My mom is in the kitchen, I can smell the tofu meatloaf. Maybe…..maybe it's my dad. Daddy! Quickly I get to my bag and pull out my phone. I unlock my touch screen and see that it's not from my dad. But it makes my heart grow and warm all the same. It's CeCe.

_Blue Bear are you alright? You weren't in any of your classes and I'm worried. Just txt me back when you get the chance._

_-Love your little fireball_

I can't believe she remembers the nickname I gave her, or my number for that fact. Should I text her back? Yes. CeCe has never been patient and it will absolutely kill her if I don't.

**I'm fine.**

Short and simple. I don't want her thinking that I want her to care, because I don't. It only leads to heartbreak. My phone beeps. I open up the text a little too eagerly.

_Good. I was worried you did something stupid because of me and the dumb blonde that dumped that drink on you. Can you meet me at the park?_

My heart starts pounding while blood rushes through my ears. It doesn't even register that I text 'sure'. Omfg what the hell did I just do? Well can't take it back now. We have a project together so I'm bound to see her anyway. I pull on my jacket and leave not even flinching when Ty glares at me from the couch.

"Where are you going?" My mom asks from the kitchen.

"I'll be back before dinner." I mutter and she says something that sounds like she agrees.

The entire walk to the park was excruciating. I'm not really sure why I'm actually coming to meet her, or why the hell I didn't bring a weapon in case she has her pack of lions with her again. All I know was that I was going to the park because the love of my life asked me to. Isn't it funny how people fall for the ones that hurt them the most? Love is a sick game that everyone plays. I'm getting my ass kicked in it. The outcome is inevitable. During my thoughts it doesn't quite hit me that I am now in the park. That was until I heard my name being called. I turn to see CeCe jogging up to me. For a moment I falter. It's 60 degrees out here and CeCe is wearing sinfully short shorts with grey high tops. To top it off she has a tight blue shirt on that shows off her curves in all the right ways. Oh dear lord kill me

"I didn't think you'd come." CeCe says when she finally reaches me, slightly out of breath. Yeah her panting is not helping anyone right now.

"Why wouldn't I?" I ask distractedly. My attention was elsewhere. A little more south to be exact.

"Well after what happened at school I wasn't sure. Then you weren't in any of your other classes, I just kept getting anxious every time the teacher called your name and you weren't there to say 'here' in that cute little voice you do." I blush when she says this. My ears are on fire and I can hear the blood pumping in them. I looked down at the pavement because it suddenly became really interesting. CeCe stepped closer making my breath hitch. Slowly my eyes rose to meet hers. She stared at me curiously. It made me feel uneasy and…turned on. The black eyeliner made her gaze look more intense. Jesus what this girl does to me.

"You're wet." She states. I splutter out unintelligible words.

"Wh-What?" I finally manage to ask. Her eyebrows scrunch up and she reaches over and grabs a tendril of my hair.

"You're wet. Plus you're whole body's shivering. What happened?" She asked. Of course that's what she meant. Get your head out of the gutter Blue! I wonder if she knew the real reason my body was shivering because of how close she was. I realized instead of answering her question I'm just kind of staring at her.

"Dina." I answer without much thought. Her face turns from curious to a scowl.

"What did she do to you?" Was it just me or did her voice drop a few octaves lower than it was before?

"Um, she took me too her-" I stop myself because the place Dina showed me was private. Even if the girl left me in the dust, I still couldn't do that to her, or anyone for that matter. I clear my throat.

"She took me to a place." I finish lamely. It's not my fault I'm no good at lying.

"What kind of place?" CeCe asked her voice now dangerously low. Oh sweet gondola please make her stop. Her hand drops from where it was in my hair and it makes me shiver again. CeCe notices this and pulls me flush against her. All coherent thoughts left me as I felt her chest press against mine. I'm going to have a heart attack. I am 15 years old and I'm going to have a heart attack. This will surely be in the newspaper.

"Shit you're _freezing_ Rocks. Come on, let's go to my house and get you into something warm." She says already pulling me in a direction. Oh no. I can't do this to myself. I have to resist this. There is no way I'm getting hurt again.

"That isn't necessary CeCe. I can go to my own house. So…" I trail off and turn away from her face because I can't take the look of hurt on it.

"Ro-"

"So yeah I should start going." I interrupt, withdrawing my arm away from her.

"But….I mean why can't you just come stay with me for a while? Am I that bad?" No you're perfect. Absolutely perfect. You have flaws and imperfections but that's why you're perfect. I want to say these words so desperately but the lid that I've put on the jar of my emotions is eternally sealed.

"I'd love too, really I would but I got so much work to do and I should start on it." I silently curse at another one of my horrible lies. It's the first freaking day of school what could I possibly be working on besides the film project we have to do _**together**_.

"Today's the first day of school. Who the hell would give you homework on the first day?" She states with a face that says she doesn't believe the obvious lie I just told. I knew she wouldn't buy it. CeCe might be thick at times but she's a genius when it comes to something she wants.

"No teachers gave me any homework. I'm doing work for…my new job! I'm an intern for a fashion magazine and I have to organize the files." Finally a decent excuse. CeCe seems to believe this because her face relaxes. But it soon becomes tense again. Damn it!

"Wait are you leaving '_Shake It Up Chicago!'_?" She asks quietly. My eyes widen. Leave '_Shake It Up Chicago!'? _I would never do that. The studio is like my safe place. It's the only place where instead of feeling weird, awkward and ugly, I felt graceful and beautiful. I was free.

"No, of course not. I just need a little extra money is all. And it'll look good on a college application." This lie comes out easier than the other ones. It's not entirely a lie. I did apply for an internship at _Geekly Chic_ magazine but they haven't gotten back to me yet.

"You need money? Why didn't you tell me? I can help you with money." I would say money. The one thing she has plenty of, and I _**would**_ say it.

"No CeCe, really its fine." I give her a tight smile as I again try to make my escape. But I won't get far because CeCe is very persistent.

"Hey wait!" Told you. Welp, since she won't make this easy on me then I have no choice but to run. Is it a good idea? No. Will it blow up in my face? Probably. Do I care at this moment? No. With that thought I run as fast as I can heading straight for my house. I run through a few alley ways to try and lose her. Since I was always more athletic than CeCe, this was an easy task. I keep my hood up and continue my way home. I hate my life so much.

* * *

><p>As soon as I get back home again I'm so drained that I don't respond to anything. Not my mom's complaint on how late I am or my tool of a brother's threat to get me back for kneeing him. My phone beeps and I cautiously look down at it. It's a text from my dad.<p>

**I'm not gonna be able to make it to your birthday party Buttercup. I'm so sorry but with work and the baby arriving I'm swamped. Hope you understand.**

**-Love Daddy**

Oh a text? He couldn't call because a five minute call would be so much of a nuisance. I just want my bed, my best friend Mr. Fluffles the stuffed dog, and to cry my eyes out. But I don't do that. Slowly I walk to my desk and feel for the duct taped item hidden underneath it. It's with tears in my eyes that I grab towels and peroxide from the bathroom. Silently I close and lock my door. The first cut is the worst, the second is still bad but better, after that I'm in a euphoric haze. That is until I hear a gasp from my window. All I need to see is red hair to know who has seen me. CeCe. Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the long wait. I've been having medical troubles but I was determined to get this up today for all my faithful fans. And some of you asked me questions and I will answer them.**

**Natalie-Thank you for your kind reviews and I will try to update as much as I can. **

**Firefly and ParaWhore2514-If I told you if Dina likes Rocky then it wouldn't be much of a suspenseful story now would it? **

**Perhaps Rocky will find another character to get buddy buddy with that isn't CeCe **_**or**_** Dina. Only your reviews will tell.**

**Thank you to all my other reviewers too! If you have any questions on chapters you can ask in reviews or PM me. And for those of you waiting for an update on my Liley story then your wait will be over Tuesday. I hope you like this chapter and have a bully day! (I'm trying out a British accent. Yes or No?)**

**P.S: Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Surviving High School: Cliché Cliques**

**A/N: What up! How is it going dog pound? Are you getting jiggy wit your bad self? Okay now that we've relived the moment where my uncle met my first boyfriend I'll get on with the fic. Oh btw this content is mildly sexual. Children turn back, hormonal teenagers beware. Also there will be an OC character being introduced in this chapter. Imagine this OC as Britt Robertson. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4: If You'd Just Realize**

"What the hell are you doing pshyco?" I flinch at her exclamation and insult. I've wrapped a towel around my still bleeding wrist. It stings but it feels so good. Shakily I reach under my bed and grab the first aid kit. The gauze in it is almost gone. I have to remember to get more tomorrow. My heart is beating so fast that it'd surely win first place in a track race. Gently I pour the peroxide into the towel and press it to my wrist.

"How-what-why would you do this to yourself?" CeCe stammered while she gets inside the room and closes the window. I stay silent and start to wrap my wrist. There's nothing to say. She caught me doing my dirty little secret. Again no one else's life but mine. She walks over to my bed and sits right by me. And I mean _**right**_ by me. She's practically in my lap. So close that I can faintly feel her shaking. And she's staring at me. That same intense gaze from the park and I feel a dull ache in my heart. She doesn't care, She doesn't care, She doesn't care, She doesn't-

"What's happen to you?" She whispers interrupting my mantra. And that's what broke me. Out of everything that has happened today, that kind tone in CeCe's voice is what broke me. Warm tears slide down my cheeks and my vision is blurry. I can't see the dark crimson stained wrap around my wrist or CeCe's small hand covering mine as she helps me finish. She puts the gauze back in the kit and sets everything on my desk. Except for the bloody towel, she puts that in my dirty clothes basket making sure that it's all the way at the bottom and concealed.

"Come on. Let's get you dressed for bed." She starts to grab for me. That's when I break through my pitiful state of mind and swat her hands away.

"I can dress my damn self." I growl at her. She steps away and holds up her hands in surrender. I get a quick flashback of the dream I had this morning. She sits back on my bed and looks up at me.

"Rocky why do you do this to yourself?" I scoff. Wouldn't she like to know?

"I'm pshyco." I repeat her earlier words. Guilt flashes through her eyes for a split second.

"Rocky I didn't mean-"

"Whatever. Why are you here anyway?" For a minute she looks confused, and then she digs into her pocket and pulls out an earring that looks exactly like the ones I own. I feel my ears and realize I'm missing my left one.

"You dropped this. I tried to call after you to give it back but you ran." So it was my fault CeCe learned about my self-destructive habit. God damn it. I clear my throat.

"Thank you. You can go now." I realize this is very rude but I can't bring myself to be hospitable to her right now. Or ever.

"No. I'm not going anywhere. Not until you promise me you'll never do this again." She's staring into my very soul with her chocolate eyes. I can't lie to her. Not about this.

"I don't make promises I can't keep." I whisper but I know she heard it because her eyes widen then turn sad.

"When did you start doing this?" That's an easy question. I'll answer it and hopefully that will satisfy her.

"2 months after my parents' divorce." When my parents got divorced CeCe was there for me. It just wasn't enough. Then it became worse a few months after that when me and CeCe became strangers.

"Why do you do it?" I had forgotten this is CeCe I was talking to. She's never satisfied.

"Go away." It is not a request but a demand. I turn out the light then lie on my bed facing away from her. She's still standing in that same spot. I can feel her.

"Can't you go find someone else to creep on?" She doesn't answer but I can hear her sniffle. It's quiet for a few more minutes when I feel the bed dip. Her warmth envelopes me as she wraps her arms around my waist. I tense at the unexpected body contact.

"CeCe….."

"Shhh, Rocky. Go to sleep." Her grip tightens around me.

My heart starts to pound painfully in my ribcage. It seems as though each slow beat hits harder than necessary just to deliberately hurt me. Ever since my life went downhill everyone and everything has betrayed me, including my own body. As I hear CeCe softly snoring I let my tears fall again. I cry myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>My phone vibrates on my bedside table so I force my eyes open and look at a text from my dad.<p>

**Happy birthday Rock Star.**

**-Daddy**

My heart starts to thud painfully again. I try to get up but find myself anchored down. Turning to my right I get a face full of red-hair. When I look down I see an angelic face. Swallowing hard I untangle myself from her and go to the bathroom to get ready for hell. A skirt and short sleeved shirt should be perfect for that type of weather. I start to take my much needed hot shower and let the spray melt my problems away. Suddenly I hear shuffling outside the shower and tense thinking it's CeCe.

"You're up late. Hurry, cause I'm not waiting for you." It's Ty's voice but I don't relax. If anything I stiffen more.

"Answer me when I talk to you freak." I recoil from the harshness of his words. **Freak.** That's not as bad as he thinks it is. That just means I actually belong somewhere.

"Hey asshole, don't talk to her like that." I hear CeCe growl. Ice goes through my veins and only 3 things registers in my mind. 1.) CeCe totally just stood up for me. 2.) I should have kneed Ty harder. 3.) I'm naked with my crush in the same room. This must be some effed up 60's movie. It's all too surreal.

"And what are you gonna do about it Rich Bitch?" I glare at Ty's silhouette through the frosted glass door.

"Maybe I'll fill Claire in on your new buddy. I wonder how she'd react if she knew you were hanging out with Andrea Lawson, AKA the school slut." Everybody, excluding Claire, knew about Ty's fling with Andrea. No one dared to nark on him in fear of the Jocks wrath.

"Whatever. Rocky, you and Ice Queen can walk to school." Yep. I should have kneed him harder. I hear him leave the room.

"I can call us a cab," CeCe offers. A cab? It takes about 10 minutes to get to school. I do not want to spend that time with CeCe. I much rather walk and be late.

"No thank you CeCe." I hear her sigh. There's shuffling then the shower door opens and in pops CeCe. Before I can even comprehend anything she has her arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace. Once my initial shock is over I feel that she's naked. Oh. My. Gondola.

"Don't say a word," she threatens. I shiver when I feel her nipples harden against mine. Think PG. Puppies. Unicorns. Rainbows. Candy. Elmo. Bab- I freeze when I feel her lips on my neck.

"You're so beautiful," she whispers against my skin. She finds my pulse point and bites it gently. I can't suppress the moan that comes out of me. My neck involuntarily leans to the side to give her more room.

"Do you realize how amazing you are? Do you know what you do to me?" I moan again at her husky voice. Her hand slides down to my thigh and squeezes gently. Her hand then trails up and up and up… My breath hitches.

"Stop," I say breathlessly. CeCe looks up her breathing as uneven as mine. She kisses my collar bone.

"Sorry," she whispers. I try to calm my riled up hormones. When I try to get out, CeCe grips my waist.

"Not a word," she reminds me. All I can do is nod. She lets go and turns around to face the stream of hot water. I watch the water cascade from her wet hair all the way to her legs. A sigh escapes my lips.

"Should've taken a cold shower," I mutter under my breath.

"What?" CeCe asks looking at me. I shake my head.

"Nothing I'll see you at school." I exit the bathroom quickly and get dressed in record time. I leave CeCe a note on my bed saying that I'm walking to school.

* * *

><p>Taking a deep breath my chest feels less constricted. The smell of fresh cut grass makes my mood lighten considerably. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. This of course is one of the worst ideas I have because I don't notice a person barreling towards me on a skateboard.<p>

"Hey! Watch out!" Then I heard wheels screech and saw stars burst.

"You really hate me don't you world?" I ask to the sky. My back hurts from the painful fall to the concrete.

"Shit! Hey you alright? Do you want me to take you to a hospital? How many fingers am I holding up? Can you hear me?" I giggle and I don't know whether it's because of my possible concussion or the cute blonde girl's rambling.

"I'm fine there's no need to take me to the hospital, 2, and I can hear your pretty voice crystal clear." A light blush appeared across her cheeks.

"Good. I thought I killed you. That would've sucked because I can't afford another lawsuit." I giggle again. Funny and cute.

"No I'm still breathing." I say while sitting up.

"Here lemme help you." She says grabbing my hand and pulling. My bag was still on the ground and she picked it up. When she handed it to me I saw just how amazing her eyes were. They were a brilliant sapphire blue and I couldn't stop staring.

"I feel really bad about running into you…or skating into you. You sure you're alright?" She asks with genuine concern. It almost takes a whole minute for me to answer. Her eyes are so hypnotizing.

"Y-yeah. I'm peachy." I clear my throat. She smirks and steps a little closer.

"I'm Ashley Chapin." She extends her hand toward me.

"Rocky Blue," I say shaking it. She smiles brightly.

"Rocky Blue? That sounds like an entertainer's name." She looks at me suspiciously.

"What?" I ask confused of what I've possibly done wrong in only 5 minutes of knowing the girl. I'm seriously starting to think I should avoid all contact with the human race.

"Are you giving me a fake name?" She asks.

"No, why would I do that?" I question back. She shrugs her shoulders.

"Maybe you're afraid I'll Michael Myers stalk you." She smirks. There's a glint of mischief in her eye that reminds me of a certain red-head. This kills me. Seeing similarities between other people and CeCe. It kills me. I think she's slowly poisoning my mind.

"Raquel is my full name but I think Rocky has a better ring to it." Leave out the fact that CeCe gave it to me. When she used it I felt so special.

"Yeah I prefer Rocky to." There's a beat of silence when I decide this pleasant run in has to end.

"It was nice meeting you. I really gotta go to school now." I smile and back away slowly.

"What school do you go to?" I vaguely wonder why she'd want to know that. Maybe she really will Michael Myers stalk me.

"John Hughes High School." I answer. Her face brightens and I'm guessing she goes there to. I've never seen her around before though. I honestly can't say that I've paid much attention to anyone.

"How about I walk you? There are a lot of creeps around here. I hear there's a nut running beautiful girls over with a skateboard." Is-is she flirting with me? The desire in her eyes confirms it. I'm probably blushing like a fool.

"I'd like that." She kicks her skateboard into her hand and holds her arm out to me. I loop mine through hers.

"So Rocky, I'm new in town. What do you like to do for fun around here? You know other than get yourself ran over." She's challenging me to see if I have a backbone. She wants to know just how far she can push the envelope. CeCe use to do it all the time.

"What do you do you do for fun where you come from? You know other that running down innocent pedestrians." She smiles and nods obviously pleased. I past her test so she's decided I'm worth her time. Teenage girls are so complicated.

"Touché. I'm from California. My dad got a job here so we picked up our lives again and moved." I detect an annoyed tone coming from her.

"Again? How many times have you moved?" I feel her sort of tense and know I've touched a sensitive subject.

"5 times this year." She says monotonously. My eyes widen in surprise making her sigh.

"Wow, that's um….." I trail off.

"Sad?" She tries to fill in. I nod. "It's actually not as sad as it sounds. When I was 10 I saw half of the world. It makes my bucket list a hella lot shorter." I can tell she's from California. She has that beach girl accent even though she wears punk clothing. Gray skinny jeans ripped in the knee, short sleeved white V-neck with a black vest on top, gloves with the finger holes cut, black armbands on her arms, and white and black high tops. Definitely punk.

"But it must be hard trying to maintain relationships with people." She shakes her head.

"I don't get that close with people." I'm instantly saddened by that. One person who doesn't think I'm a loser is as antisocial as I am. I lift my head up high because I need to look confident for what I'm about to say.

"Maybe I can change that." She turns to me, her eyes flickering across my face.

"Yeah maybe." We continue to school.

* * *

><p>"-So I busted that dude in his face! The pussy cried till his girlfriend came to the rescue. Deuce pretends to be a bad ass but all he does is hide behind Dina. It's embarrassing." Ty's unmistakable douche voice was heard down the hallway. I realize that we're late and second period is about to start but after hearing the name of my former friends I stop and stare at him.<p>

"What is it?" Ashley asked following my gaze. Ty must have felt somebody staring because he looked at us. He glanced at me with a scowl and flipped me off. I sighed.

"Let's go." I say to Ashley trying to pull her with me though she doesn't budge.

"What the hell is his problem?" She asks glaring at Ty.

"He's my brother." I answer as if that will explains everything which it does to me.

"So that makes it alright for him to disrespect you like that?" She asks clearly angry and not understanding that my brother is a jerk.

"Yeah kinda. Well that and the fact that he's a jock." My nonchalant attitude towards the situation seems to enrage her more.

"I don't care if he's the freaking Queen of England, you shouldn't take shit from anybody." I stare at her blankly for a moment. I use to stick up for myself when I had friends to back me up. When they left I saw just how weak I truly was. I'm nothing without my friends. Just a shell with hideous glasses and a growth spurt problem I can thank the joys of puberty for.

"Him being a dude would put a damper on things if he wanted to be the _Queen_ of England," I say trying to change the subject.

"Can I kick his ass?" Ashley asked not buying my bait. As if Ty had heard this he got up and walked towards us putting on his swag charm. And now she will go with Ty and I no longer have a friend. At least I didn't get attached this time.

"Yo baby, you be my Dairy Queen, I'll be your Burger King, you treat me right and I'll do it your way." I roll my eyes at Ty's idiotic pick up line. As I turn to see a surely love struck Ashley, because **every **girl falls for that line, I see that she looks as if she's about to explode. She bursts out laughing so hard that I think she's gonna need mouth to mouth resuscitation.

"Wow, even if I wasn't gayer than the shirt you're wearing that wouldn't have worked on me." I let out an unintentional giggle making Ty glare at me. He turned his attention back to Ashley and smiles his player smile.

"Come on baby let me get in your pants." Wow. Way to be blunt Ty.

"No thanks. I already have one asshole in there. Now if you excuse me, my new friend Rocky is going to show me to my classes." She grabs my hand and pushes pass Ty. I follow her in awe.

"I think I'm in love with you." I blurt out dreamily. She looks at me with wide bright eyes and laughs.

"I like you too Rocky." She smiles at me and instantly I knew this girl could be my savior from this place.

"So what class do you have right now?" I ask trying to not sound like a love sick puppy. She takes what I'm assuming is her class schedule out of her pocket.

"Uh biology." Finally my prayers have been heard. Biology is my second period too.

"That's where I'm headed."

"Cool. My first class with my first friend." I soar at that thought. Her **first** friend. It's only then do I realize she's still holding my hand and that I don't mind one bit. The bell rings exactly a minute before we enter the class room.

"Miss Blue you're-oh hello. You must be Miss Chapin." Ashley smiles kindly and nods. The class looks up eagerly wanting something to distract them from whatever boring project we're doing.

"Yeah um, Rocky found me in the hallway hopelessly lost. She showed me to my locker and brought me here. It really isn't her fault we're late." She says this so effortlessly that I start to believe it.

"Well I can't punish you for being a good citizen Miss Blue. You and Miss Chapin take a seat. You're now lab partners." Score!

"But Mrs. Levin Rocky's my partner." I freeze when I hear CeCe's voice. The teacher looks up and glances at CeCe. She clears her throat.

"She was. Since you've already started the lab with Damian it'd just be easier to pair up this way. Now ladies take a seat. Class open your text books to page 25 chapter 2." Me and Ashley walk hand in hand to our seats. I try to tug my hand to stop curious eyes from following us but Ash just held tighter.

"People are staring." I whisper to her. She looked around and shot the onlookers the meanest glare that would put the devil to shame. Her hand stayed firmly clasped to mine through the whole lesson with CeCe glancing at us every chance she got.

Fifth period came rolling around quick and I had made lunch plans with Ash. I just needed a quick bathroom break to check on my wrist. The door slams open and I'm startled making me wrap my wristband sloppily back on.

"Who the hell is Ashley?" CeCe growled at me. I stutter not knowing what to say. CeCe must have been tired of seeing my stupid expression because she locks the bathroom door then stalks forward and slams me against the wall.

"Who. Is. She?" I gulp. There's something really wrong with this scene and I'm not just talking about how our positions should be switched around seeing as I'm taller than her by a good 2 inches. It's wrong because what I'm seeing is pure undeniable jealousy. And it pisses me off. She had all her chances to be with me if she wanted to and it's obvious she wants to. All I want to know is what took her so long. Why would she wait _after_ I've been through all this pain? Why didn't she try to be my knight and shining armor? Easy. Because CeCe has always been selfish so when the spotlight was put on her she pushed everyone out of the way just to soak it up. She wants everyone's attention and she's mad because she doesn't have mine. Someone is trying to fill one of her spots and that doesn't sit well with her. That's the only reason she's been talking to me, I'm sure of it. This realization hurts me but angers me more. I let said anger fuel me as I push CeCe's hands away from me.

"She's my friend if you need to know oh so badly. Now if you back the hell up off me I can go meet her for lunch like I promised." I glare at CeCe. Whoa. I don't know where this burst of confidence came from but…..I like it. Her eyes stare at me shocked. I've never talked to her like this before.

"Fine. Be that way. I don't really care anyway." She backs up and starts to walk out the door.

"Oh and this means I don't have to protect you anymore. You're open season now." With that she leaves. Hell just got hotter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Phew! That took too long and I'm sorry. School is over now which means summer is here and I have free days to write fanfiction to my heart's content. And about the new character I will reveal this. Yes she is going to be Rocky's love interest. I was going to actually take her out of this story to focus more on Rocky and CeCe's relationship but a review from Raven Wolfbane13 (awesome number) and another reviewer help me set my mind on keeping her. Plus I've been obsessed with Britt Robertson ever since the first episode of Secret Circle and Triple Dog which I'm basing Ashley off of her character Chapin in that movie. Thank you to those who wished me to get better I appreciate it very much and yes I did get better…then school interfered but now it won't anymore. So with that said…REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Surviving High School: Cliché Cliques**

**A/N: Hello my pixie sticks (note that this is not an insult it's my term of endearment for reviewers because just like the sugar rush I get from eating to many pixie sticks you guys keep me going). See how I didn't make you wait as long as last time? I'm trying to keep up with my stories and not keep my fans waiting. So how am I doing? Aren't you guys happy? No? Well French toast you guys! (I'm made a bet that I wouldn't curse for a week. It's so hard. Especially since there's so many dumbarsed people in the world. And no arse is not a cuss word….right? Right. On with the fic!**

**Chapter 5: What the Hell**

"You look like you just saw a ghost." Ashley says as soon as I sit down. I wish it was a ghost I saw. But no, I saw a CeCe much worse.

"Oh no I was just…..thinking." She furrows her brow at me.

"Okaaaaay that's a shoddy lie but I'll let it go because it's obvious you don't want totalk about it." I look up from the salad I don't even remember grabbing and stare at her.

"I-"

"It's alright. I mean we just met so it'd be kind of weird telling a stranger you probably don't trust-"

"I trust you." I interrupt her. Her sapphire orbs flick towards me. It's a small white harmless lie. Actually it isn't completely a lie.

"Good, cause I'd never hurt you." She stares at me then clears her throat. "You're too sickeningly sweet to hurt. Like a wounded bird or something." She muttered while her cheeks tinted a bit. 3 words to describe the image. Too. Freaking. Adorable.

"I hope you won't." That's not a lie. I really do hope she won't.

"So how was your phycology class?" She asks while eating a fry, clearly trying to change the subject.

"Interesting. Or as interesting as learning about mentally unstable people can get." And seeing so many symptoms in me. Ashley nods.

"So you wanna hit the library after school? I have a ton of homework. I thought first days were supposed to be easy." She grumbled.

"Technically it's the second day but yeah I got some stuff to do too."

"Alright meet me at your locker?" I nod and smile. We continue lunch with easy conversations and lots of laughs.

* * *

><p>English class is probably the easiest subject for me right now. All we're doing is writing short stories, which is good because I'm not <em>short<em> on imagination. Heh? See what I did there? Wasn't a symptom of losing your mind was creating full conversations with yourself? Yes. Yes it was. I'm caught up in my insanity driven thoughts to the point where I don't even realize CeCe sitting beside me. Nor do I realize the hoodlum who threatened to beat me up for CeCe sitting on the other side of me. My life sucks so badly.

"Hey four eyes, how bout you help me with my story?" The brunette leaned over and asked harshly. Out of the corner of my eye I see CeCe texting only stopping to giggle at the comment her friend made.

"Not really." I answer trying to ignore them.

"Leah do your own damn work and leave the loser be." I flinch at CeCe's comment. I may have heard every vulgar term in the book thrown at me but it was never from CeCe. She always tried to defend me and get her friends to leave me alone. CeCe can say some harsh things but they were never aimed at me.

"What? I'm just saying she's smart enough to do 2 papers." CeCe smiled at Leah.

"Maybe she can do three." CeCe says her eyes flickering toward me. Ow. That really hurts. They both laugh and my heart feels like it's dying but is purposely being preserved for torture.

"So what do you say loser?" CeCe asks.

"No." I try to continue my paper but their stares make it hard. I sigh.

"You know you're just making this difficult for yourself." Leah says matter-of-factly.

"Yeah I mean all you have to do is write a little more than you already are." I wonder if I ignore them if they'd leave me alone. When they continue staring at me I get my answer.

"Look why don't you guys just leave me alone?" Everyone turns towards us after I say this not too quietly.

"Ahh, Rocky. I'm going to go ahead and guess that the reason you chose to interrupt class is because of your enthusiasm to be the first person to read their story and not because you want a detention." Mr. Ackard's booming voice rang out to me. Beside me Leah and CeCe snicker.

"Don't worry Miss Crew and Miss Jones, you guys are after Rocky." They immediately stop after that and I can't help but smirk after that. My story is done and they don't have squat. Oh karma how I love you so. I'm sorry I doubted _My name is Earl._ I walk up to the front of the class almost falling on my face because some guy thought it'd be funny to trip me.

"Alright Miss Blue, start with your title and name then speak loud and clear." Mr. Ackard said. I clear my throat.

"Saying Goodbye by Rocky Blue. The grass was exceptionally dewy the morning Agatha chose to walk barefooted to the cemetery." Leah did a louder than necessary yawn. Mr. Ackard glared at her.

"She didn't know what possessed her to keep going to the same old tomb stone; after all there was nothing special about it. There were only painful memories associated with it, but that didn't matter. She rather feel pain than nothing at all." By this time the room went quiet and everyone was staring.

"As she came upon the thing she's named devil stone, with her father's name in big bold block letters, she couldn't help but feel resentment. Resentment toward her father for leaving her." This story of course was indirectly related to me. It feels like my dad died instead of just leaving. We no longer have that close father/daughter relationship. I am no longer daddy's little girl. And as much as I want to deny it, I did resent him for that. Only one person in this whole room would know what I'm talking about, and she's staring at me intensely trying to gauge my demeanor.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. You're so lame that your own dad doesn't want you?" Leah interrupted again. People around the room oohed and laughed.

"Quiet." The teacher warned.

"How do you know it's about her?" Some random boy asked. Leah rolled her eyes.

"People always take events from their actual lives to inspire them with stories. So _Rocky_, why doesn't your daddy want you?" She finished in a condescending tone. That's a good question. I wish I knew the answer. I feel bitterness rush through my veins.

"Well Leah," I give her my full attention. "Not everybody has a dad that bribes them with expensive gifts just as a distraction to the fact he doesn't really give a shit about you." She smirks at that. "At least my dad would be there if I died, but you, you'd probably only get his assistant." Leah's smugness falters a bit but is quickly replaced. The room is dead quiet.

"My dad cares about me. You're just lime green jello because you're a nobody." Leah gave me a fake smile and I returned it with an equally fake smile.

"How do you figure that Leah, that you're father cares? When was the last time he asked you how you were? Or more importantly, when was the last time you guys had an actual conversation that was longer than 5 minutes and didn't involve him throwing a little cash you're way to not so subtly get you to shut up. If I have _this_ straight, you try to be perfect so your dad notices you right? So _Leah_, why doesn't your daddy love you?" In the next 5 seconds Leah gets up and lunges for me only to be caught around the waist by CeCe.

"I'll kill you! You don't know anything you bitch!" Leah growled out at me still lunging to get her hands around my neck. I guess I hit a nerve.

"I know enough to get under your skin." I say haughtily.

"That is enough! Girls to the office!" Oh you'll say that now but not when she was openly calling me out. You're an awesome teacher Mr. Numb Nuts.

"Gladly." I say smiling before grabbing my things and walking out feeling freer than I ever had.

* * *

><p>"Miss Blue?" Principal Lone called me. I sigh and got up to walk into the principal's office. As soon as I sat down I got the look of disappointment from Principal Lone.<p>

"Rocky I'm surprised at you. Foul language and bullying? This isn't like you." All I can do is gape at him. Where was this attitude when I was the one getting bullied?

"Sir with all due respect but Leah Crew was the one who came at me. I know you've heard this a thousand times before but she started it and I was simply defending myself since it was pretty clear that Mr. Ackard wasn't going to do anything about the situation." Principal Lone sighed, took off his glasses and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Even so Miss Blue you have to face consequences. This school has a no tolerance rule for bullying." I snort at that. He glares. "With that said you have two weeks of detention starting tomorrow." My eyes widen.

"I'm guessing that Leah gets off scot free because her dad can throw a few thousand dollars here and there that will benefit this school and its double standards." This is complete and utter bull. All the people that have bullied me and have received **no** consequence is just unbelievable.

"I assure you Rocky that both Leah and CeCe have the same consequence in which will be spent cleaning graffiti, cleaning boards, and shelving books in the library." Oh yeah that makes me feel _so_ much better Mr. Lone.

"But-"

"No buts Rocky. You can go now." I shake my head and leave making sure to slam his door extra hard.

"What took you so long?" Ashley asks when I finally make it to my locker with a deep scowl on my face. I open my locker to grab the books I need then close it.

"I had to talk to the principal." I mumble out and start walking in the direction of the library. Library. Ugh. I should probably get well acquainted with it since I'll be spending two whole weeks there.

"Why?" She asks trying to keep up with my rushed pace.

"Because of this girl in class who insulted me and I retaliated." I scoff. This is stupid. I have **never** gotten a detention, ever.

"Who was the girl?" Ashley now has a scowl on her face that I imagine matches mine.

"That doesn't matter." I sigh. She stops which makes me stop.

"It does matter if I plan on egging her house or putting a not so nice surprise in her locker." I can't stop the smile that comes to my face. I chuckle and shake my head at her.

"That isn't necessary Ash." She smiles too.

"Hey Sasquatch!" I cringe at the familiar voice.

"What CeCe?" I hiss at her when I turn around. Ashley crosses her arms beside me.

"We need to start on our project." She says strutting towards me. I groan. Crap. I forgot all about that.

"Can't we start on that tomorrow? I have plans." CeCe rolls her eyes,

"No. We have detention remember?" She says accusingly.

"That's not my fault, blame you're rude friend." CeCe glared at me and stalked closer.

"Keep bad mouthing my friend like that and see what happens." At this time Ashley stepped in front of me and shoved CeCe back glaring just as harsh.

"Yeah I'd like to see what happens too." CeCe's eyes stay trained on me.

"Rocky how about you call your guard dog off so we can talk." I could see Ashley about to hit her so quickly I pulled her hand back and put myself in between them. People also have noticed the tiff between the two and stare.

"Stop, it's not worth it." I said to Ashley.

"No let her come at me. I'll put her ass down faster than Rebecca Black's singing career." What? Okay Rebecca Black isn't that…bad. I mean Friday is…catchy? No it's horrible. My ears bled when I heard it.

"You know what princess I'd like to see you try." Ashley was pushing me to get to CeCe. I grab her waist and push her back.

"Ash, please. We'll just go to the library and CeCe and I will work on our project then me and you can just hang out." I try to bargain with the furious blonde. She takes her glare off of CeCe to stare into my eyes. Man her eyes are even bluer up close.

"Alright, only for you though." I grin at that. The moment is ruined by an impatient red-head clearing her throat.

"If you guys are gonna make out can you at least warn me so I have something the throw up in. Like blondie's hideous bag.' I feel Ash tense up.

"Be calm." I whisper to her then I throw a glare at CeCe before pulling Ashley with me toward the library. Catching on CeCe followed us.

* * *

><p>"We need to get some footage around school. I can get some of the freshmen and sophomores. Do you think you can get some of the juniors and seniors?" I receive no response. "CeCe?" Still no response. I glance toward her and see her texting. I look toward Ashley who just rolls her eyes.<p>

"Hey princess you're the one who wanted to tag along to work on your project. So how bout you, I don't know, _work_ on your project?" CeCe immediately stops texting and glares at Ash.

"Do not call me princess butch." As Ashley was about to rise out of her seat possibly to sock CeCe in the face, I grabbed her hand from across the table (since CeCe insisted on sitting next to me).

"Calm." I say rubbing my thumb over the back of her hand. She instantly relaxes.

"Bark, bark." CeCe snickered.

"At least a dog knows of what loyalty is." Ashley growled. CeCe and I both freeze. Ashley isn't aware of how significantly that statement applies to us.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" CeCe asked in a menacing tone.

"It means-"

"That we have to go." I say quickly gathering my things. I don't want to remember this. I hear CeCe scoff.

"Okay Rocky run away. That's what you're best at." CeCe spat. I look at her in disbelief.

"I'm certainly not gonna stay here so you can abandon me again since that's what you do best." CeCe stared, mouth agape.

"Rocky, I don't-I don't know what you want me to say." For a millisecond I actually feel bad. I actually think of taking back the words that left my mouth. For some reason though, I don't.

"There's nothing to say CeCe. Ash let's go please." Ashley nods and stands up. A hand grabs my arm halting me.

"No. Rocky we need to talk. Now." I can faintly hear Ashley growl.

"She doesn't have to do anything she doesn't want to." Ash says. She grabs my other arm and tries to pull me to her.

"You know what stay out of this. Rocky's a big girl she can speak for herself." CeCe doesn't budge. They both turn to look at me.

"Just give us a minute please?" I say looking toward the blonde. Ashley reluctantly nods.

"I'll be out front." She walks by CeCe and me glaring at CeCe.

"Make this quick." I say as soon as Ashley's out of earshot.

"Stop that." She demands trying to look into my eyes.

"Stop what?"

"The whole I-don't-give-a-shit-about-anyone act. It's not a good look on you." I just shake my head. I hate that she can look right through me.

"If you're just going to be a bitch then I'm leaving." I hear CeCe growl and then I'm pushed against a book shelf.

"I'm not the one being a bitch right now. Why are you acting like this? What do you have to be so sad about?" Did she really just ask that? Does she not know about my status in school? Did she forget about what happened to my whole life?

"I have everything to be sad about!" I push her away from me.

"And I don't? Do you think I have the picture perfect life Rocky?" Yes I do CeCe. I think you have everything you could ever want.

"Yeah I do." She lets my arm go and sits down. She has this far off look in her eyes.

"You know the thing about pictures is that they're just a second frozen in time. You don't get the whole story. Really, how can you see what someone goes through in a second?" I look at her in confusion. She's talking as though she's been through this before. That thought makes me frown. She can throw all the insults she wants at me, she can kick me when I'm down, hell she can beat the living shit out of me, I don't care. In the great words of Bruno Mars, I'd catch a grenade for her even though I know she won't do the same.

"Is there something you need to tell me CeCe? I don't want to keep Ashley waiting." I ask rather impatiently. The words feel like acid on my tongue because what I really want to ask is if she's ok.

"Right. Your new puppy." Why do I always go back to feeling bad for her? She always lets me down.

"What's your problem with her?" This question has been plaguing my mind all day.

"You're mine Rocky. I was here first okay? Way before that punk wannabe." My heart speeds up. She called me _hers_. Something about the possessiveness in her voice makes me warm and fuzzy.

"I am not property Cecelia. You _were_ here first but you decided popularity was more important than I was." She cringes when I call her by her full name.

"No it wasn't Rocky. I've been trying to show you that I can change. Okay I'll admit sometimes I do care more about what people think than I should but I'd change if-"

"If what CeCe?" I finally snap. It's a little too late for her to be sorry.

"If I had you." She says getting up and taking steps toward me. "If I had you I wouldn't need all these materialistic things that I thought I wanted to fill the void you left. Rocky I lo-"

"Ce! Why the hell are you talking to the freak?" None other than Leah yells across the library. CeCe sighs. I feel my stomach sink. She'll never care about me more than her image.

"Popularity's calling you."

"Rocky….."

"Ash is probably wondering where I am." I walk pass her only to be shoulder checked by Leah.

"I have beef with you slut." Oh slut. How original. Now I have another name to add to the growing lists of insults. I smile kindly at her.

"Sorry I'm a vegetarian." I shoulder check her back then leave the library behind.

-X-

Ashley and I's walk to my house is silent. She knows that something happened between me and CeCe but she won't pry. I appreciate that. Once we're to my front door I invite her in but she declines.

"But um, how about we go to the movies tomorrow?" She asks me. I take note of the nervousness in her voice.

"Yeah sure. We should do some friend bonding." I smile at her.

"I mean as a date." I freeze. A date. "I really like you Rocky and I'd like to get to know you better."

"Aren't you moving all the time?" She cringes. Obviously she hadn't thought about that. I did. I always think about all the things that could go wrong. All the things that can hurt me.

"Yeah. I try not to get close to people. It hurts less that way. But Rocky, I've never wanted to know anybody like I want to know you. So please let me get the chance to." It only takes me a minute to figure out my answer.

"Okay." All my life I've been good, but now? I'm thinking what the hell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Drum roll please! Now Rocky has taken a liking to Ashley. A virtual cupcake for anyone who can guess why. Bonus points if you can figure out the song I quoted and the artist.**

**And also shout out to 3 of my favorite writers: ParaWhore2514, XxSonXXofXXaXBananaXx, and That Random Writer. It's an honor to have you read my story.**

**ParaWhore2514-You're proud of me? *sniffle sniffle* Thank you so much. Your reviews always brighten my day.**

**XxSonXXofXXaXBananaXx- I hope your heartburn is cured. Thanks for the review. Ty is an ass-wipe. Will he get nicer? Maybe. Only reviews will tell.**

**That Random Writer- Maybe it's a love triangle or perhaps it will become a square? And isn't Britt Robertson something? I'm so pissed Secret Circle was canceled. Am I the only one? I mean come on. There was a chance for Chamberlake, or Fayana. I would say Cassie/Diana but they became sisters. That pissed me off also. Oh CW you suck so much. Anywho thank you for the kind words.**

**Also redneck rock-a-h- I meant no offense toward you. I think band people are awesome. But to be fair most of them are geeks which there is nothing wrong with. In the words of my unhealthy obsession, Lea Michele, let your geek flag fly.**

**And I hope this was up to your liking. I thought I was the only one who knew that movie.**

**Thank you to the rest of my reviewers. And if you would like a shout out you need a specific name I can call you by. R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Surviving High School: Cliché Cliques**

**A/N: So much positive feedback! My heart feels all warm and fuzzy. Thank you pixie sticks.**

**Chapter 6: Honesty is Overrated**

"Stop avoiding me." I sigh when I hear the red head's voice.

"I'm not avoiding you." I know she rolls her eyes without even looking.

"You suck at lying. You make sure we don't sit together, arrive and leave work early, and turn around when you see me coming towards you. That's like the definition of avoidance."

"So what if I am avoiding you. I have a good reason to."

"Oh yeah and what is that?"

"I don't want you to be a part of my life anymore." I ignore the flash of hurt in her brown orbs and close my locker then head to my class.

"You don't mean that, do you Rocky?" No. In all honesty I want you to be with me every second of every day. Fear's a bitch.

"Yes I really do CeCe." All of a sudden I'm being pushed into an empty classroom. The click of the lock scares me shitless.

"What do I have to do?"

"I-I don't understand what y-you're asking." And I stutter. That's convincing. She growls in frustration and enters my personal bubble. Her eyes soften at the obvious fear written on my face.

"I'm not trying to scare you. I just want us to be…" She sighs, looks down, grabs my hand and entwines our fingers together.

"Like we used to be?" Her eyes flick up toward me.

"Yeah. Exactly." There's this intensity in her eyes that makes me nervous.

"We can't CeCe. Believe me when I say I would love to go back to what we use to be but it's just not gonna happen. We're too different from what we used to be."

"I know. Maybe change is good. You know acquaintance to friend, friend to best friend and best friend to….." She trails off and brushes her lips against mine.

T-T-To sister." She immediately freezes and pulls back with an offended look.

"What?"

"That's what comes next after best friend. You become family." I say sliding out of her grasp.

"No, I'm pretty sure romantic feelings get involved after best friendship." She tries to pull me back towards her but I'm good at being evasive.

"I guess it kinda depends on the relationship." I can't stop the murderous words that come out of my mouth. Basically I dug myself a deep hole. CeCe smirks catching on to my realization to.

"So what type of relationship do we have Blue Bear?" Internally I moan at CeCe's husky voice and seductive prowl.

"A complicated one." CeCe's seductive look turns into a soft smile.

"Yeah, it is complicated." She fiddles with the necklace around her neck. It's a heart with a musical note engraved on it. She then reaches up and unsnaps it, hesitates for a moment before stepping forward and putting it on me. "I want you to have this."

"Why?" It probably has a secret camera on it designed to torture me with blackmail.

"I want you to understand just how much you mean to me. You know my dad died 8 months ago," she chokes a bit on this. She swallows thickly. I can't help it when I grab her hand and lock our fingers back together. I know exactly how she feels on that subject since her dad had died right around the time when my dad had left. We were each other's rocks. "This was the last thing he gave me. My last Christmas present." I gape at her.

"No CeCe I can't accept this. It means so much to you. "

"**You** mean so much to me. I want you to understand that this is real. You are my everything and I'm so sorry it took me this long to realize it. I love you Raquel Blue. So you can try to get rid of me all you want but I won't give up on us. Not again." I am speechless. So many emotions are swirling in my stomach that it feels like it's on a rollercoaster ride with the turbulence its moving in.

"How-," I can barely manage the small word. "How can I trust you again CeCe? I've literally dreamed about the moment where you come and sweep me off my feet to some magical care free happy land. But things are a bit more difficult than that. I never really thought that through though. You know all the obstacles; the reality of it all."

I walk toward the window and look out. It's raining. The sky is dreadfully gray. How funny is it that the weather can perfectly mirror your mood? In fact it's so funny that I let out a chuckle and a small smile. "And the worst part of it all is that I don't blame you, for any of it. I want to, I want to so badly but I just can't and it scares me." I turn to face her and see the pained expression on her face. I'm trying to remember when tears started falling down my face. "It scares me to death because this-this feeling inside me is something I can't control and I hate not having control of things. And I realize it's you and only you can do this. You can break me so easily and I can't control it. Everybody use to joke and say that I'm a control freak but they don't know how true that is. My therapist told me that I have problems with giving up control. When I do I start to panic. Then when I panic I…" It's hard but I push the word out. "Cut." By now I'm practically hyperventilating.

"You went to a therapist?" She questioned softly.

"Yeah. I'm more messed up then either of us thought."

"Everyone has problems Rocky. You're no more messed up then the rest of us."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" The humor in my voice lightens the mood considerably.

"Yes and I now realize that was not the best way to say that you're past everyone on the amazing scale. If there's any abnormal thing about you it's that you shine brighter than everyone else." She's walking closer and it's that moment where you have to decide if this is worth the risk or not. Her lips are almost to mine when I turn so they meet my cheek. I feel her sigh against it.

"Rocky I'm trying here. You're gonna have to meet me halfway." I'd meet you all the way in a heartbeat, a millisecond, at the snap of your little fingers.

"I know you are." I murmur so lowly that she might have not been able to hear it had she not been so close. And it is that exact closeness that makes me notice the bruise on her collarbone going to her shoulder. My fingers lift to trace it causing her to take a big intake of breath. "What happened?"

"I might or might not have been in a fight this morning."

"With who?" So I can go to their house while they're asleep and shank them. Prison style.

"Just this chick that thinks I stole her boyfriend." I look closer at the bruise and make out a rather large hand print.

"She has really big hands." CeCe chuckles.

"That's funny that you said that because I called her man hands just before she knocked me out." My eyes bug out of my head.

"She knocked you out?" I exclaim.

"Mhmm. I was out like Ellen." For a minute I just gape at her before I start to snicker. It makes CeCe smile. "What? I admit that my ass got kicked. I own up to my shit." I only start laughing harder and CeCe joins.

"You're impossible." I breathe out once I've caught my breath.

"But that's why you love me." She whispered softly. I gulped.

"Yeah. That's why I love you." It hurts. That one little word hurts me to my core.

"I didn't get the chance to wish you a happy birthday yesterday. Happy birthday Rocky." She kisses my cheek then the bell rang and I left without another word.

-X-

"Guess who?" I smile when I feel Ashley's hands over my eyes.

"Is it that beautiful girl that I'm fortunate to have met?" She gasped dramatically.

"How did you know?" I turn around to meet her stunning blue eyes.

"Lucky guess." She smiles at me and my heart stutters.

"Oh, before I forget here." I look down to see a little black box.

"What's this?" I ask flashing her a confused smile.

"A little birdy told me it was your birthday yesterday." She replies coyly. My smile widens as I unwrap the ribbon and open the box up. In it was a silver band. Engraved on it was _Rocky Blue Entertainer Kind Lovely_.

"Ashley this must have been really expensive."

"Don't worry about it. My dad's loaded." She answers with a shrug.

"Even so, you don't have to give this to me." I try to complain.

"I know but I want to. You're the first person I've met here who seems genuinely compassionate. That's a rare find now a days." Her raspy voice makes my stomach warm. I know what she means. It is hard to find compassionate people. I think high school is a blatant fact to that statement.

"Thank you Ashley. I love it." She beams brightly and takes the ring out of the box then slips it on my middle finger. "It's beautiful." I say looking up at her.

"Just like you." She purrs before pecking my lips. It feels like there's liquid heat in my veins. The moment is shattered by hooting jocks making there.

"Hot girls, very hot. Maybe let me get in the middle to make a Wayne sandwich." He winked suggestively. Ashley glared and I kinda wanted to find the nearest blunt object to bash into his skull. Is it normal to have homicidal thoughts on a daily basis? If you were me, it probably is.

"I'm sure these girls don't want to internally bleed from that barftastic idea." Dina says pushing Wayne out the way. Deuce was trailing behind her with his arms crossed and a pair of sunglasses on his face.

"Jealous Dina? I'm sure we can fit you in to." Deuce steps in front of Dina and pushes Wayne back some more.

"You should back off. Now." Deuce's voice has gotten deeper. Whether it's from puberty or the fact that someone is hitting on his girl I don't know.

"Really Martinez? Are you sure you should be talking so big after Ty completely messed up your face." He thundered taking off Deuce's glasses letting me for the first time see what Ty had done. There's a big discolored bruise just around his eye. Something inside me shifted when I saw my once friend injured. I snatch the glasses back from the now cackling jock. He seems surprised for a whole second until his grin comes back.

"See Martinez, the girls like it." Before Deuce can try to take on this guy twice his size I interfere.

"Oh yeah we like it just about as much as we like cancer." He stops laughing when I say that and you can hear his friends still laugh.

"Come on honey I was just trying to-"

"Make yourself look like an ass? Congratulations because you did." This feels really good. The people behind me help me with my confidence because I know somewhere in my heart they have my back.

"What's your deal?" He demands angrily.

"My deal is that you're messing with my friends and I don't take to kindly to that. So I suggest if you don't want your arm to be broken right before the big football game then you should walk away." It surprises me when he starts to raise his hand to hit me. I'm even more surprised when I laugh right in his face about it. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. It's a lose, lose situation."

"How is that?"

"Well if I win you got your ass handed to you by a girl two times smaller than you but if you win then the big bad jock beat up a small defenseless girl." I feign innocence as I say that.

"How about I let Ty handle it then? I mean you know he hates you after you broke your parents up." Snap. That's the sound of my resolve.

My fist connects with his nose sending his head swinging to the right. I raise my leg and my foot impacts with his groin and he's on the ground. True to my word I spin his arm then crack. That's the sound of his now freshly broken arm. I would have done more damage but there are arms around my waist stopping me from doing so. Everything seems so hazy as I try to get back to the jock and rip his head off. I can honestly say I haven't had a more peaceful moment. Words are breaking through though. Soft soothing words.

"Rocky I got you calm down. Calm down he isn't worth it Blue Bear." Suddenly killing the boy writhing in pain on the ground isn't as important as it was just minor seconds ago. Curling up into CeCe's shoulder and crying was. So I did.

-X-

"Did you hear Wayne Bajarski got messed up by Rocky Blue?"

"What? She was always such a sweet girl though. Then again Wayne is so scummy. He deserved to get beat down."

"I know right?" Buzz, buzz. That's the sound of the gossip that swept the school at lightning speed. I'm the most interesting thing the rumor mill is churning out. CeCe is waiting outside the office for me. I bet Principal Lone will be thrilled to see me in his office again. Another prisoner is set free then another one is sent in. The seat next to me is suddenly filled with a body. A glance told me it was a bloody nosed Deuce. He looked at me with a small smirk. Despite myself I gave one back.

"Went back for more?" I asked him.

"Yep. Apparently people don't like it when their tires are slashed." My eyebrows raise in a silent question he nodded his head yes. So now not only does Wayne have a broken arm but slashed tires. I like that.

"Miss Blue?" The principal sighed. Oh yeah he is thrilled to see me again.

"Stay strong soldier." Deuce rumbled with his fist in the air. My mood lightened a little more.

"Aye, aye sir." I salute him. We both chuckle and I head into the devil's throne.

"Do you want to explain why the star quarter back was rushed to the hospital, Rocky?" I can tell it's a rhetorical question but I answer more out of spite than trying to explain my actions.

"Because he was harassing me and my friend." The principal's eyebrows rose.

"How so?"

"He made crude comments and was about to hit me when I threw them back at him. I broke his arm out of defense."

"And nose." Principal Lone grumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"You broke his nose to." I don't care that I'm probably about to get expelled because that statement right there brings a smile to my face. I even see the corners of Mr. Lone's mouth curve upward. "Since there are seemingly no witnesses to these events and it happened where a camera was broken down, I can't reprimand you for this. Though that doesn't speak for how Mr. Bajarski's parents are going to handle it. Now run along. You have detention." Giddy with pride I do just that.

"How bad?" Deuce questions.

"No punishment." I grin.

"Wow. I guess you still have that charm." He laughs.

"What charm?"

"The one where it's hard for anybody to be angry at you."

"If that were true than Ty wouldn't hate me." I answer.

"Ty is a hateful, soulless person. I bet he kicks kittens." Deuce's face is so serious and set in a pout. We make eye contact then burst out laughing.

"Believe me Deuce I don't have that charm anymore." I say after our giggles subside.

"You always did on me. But you already knew that." His voice is lower when he says this.

"Actually I didn't." He turns to me with a truly confused expression.

"Well you should. It was in the letter I wrote you."

"I never got a letter." I'm pretty sure I would have remembered a letter like **that**.

"I asked CeCe to give you it."

"CeCe never gave me anything."

"She told me she did. It was after the surprise birthday party you threw her. You know the one to cheer her up?" I nod in agreement. "When you kissed me because you thought I was my cousin, I got a little crush on you. I was actually thinking about leaving Dina to be with you. In the letter I talked about that and how I was there for you if you wanted to talk about your dad. When you didn't mention it I assumed you didn't feel the same and wanted to forget. It worked out for the best though. I've never been happier with anyone like I am with Dina." There's a content smile on his face that shows the sincerity he feels about that statement. But I'm still confused about the letter I supposedly got. I guess I need to have a chat with a certain tiny red head.

"I'm happy you're happy. I'll see you around Deuce." I get up trying to think why CeCe would lie like that.

"I hope so Rocky. I really want to rebuild our friendship." He says seriously. I just nod.

"So what did old snore fest dish out?" CeCe inquired as soon as she saw me.

"Nothing."

"That's great! But you aren't smiling." She has a questioning look on her face.

"Why didn't you give me the letter Deuce wrote me?" CeCe immediately froze.

"What letter?" She asks trying to mask surprise.

"That's what I should be asking you." I scowl searching her eyes. Then I see the answer clear in guilty chocolate pools. "I cannot believe you." I utter in disbelief and walk away from her.

"No Rocky let me explain myself!" She called out to me.

"Explain what CeCe? How once again your selfishness ruined _another _good thing in my life." CeCe just stands there trying to form a sentence "I could have used that letter CeCe. Knowing that someone, _anyone_ was there for me would have helped!"

"I was there! You couldn't see that if you were-"

"Happy? If I was happy I wouldn't need you? Well newsflash CeCe you were the only one who did make me happy. But now? You're the one that's breaking me down." She's sniffling now, tears flowing slowly.

"That is not what I was going to say." She said with her voice teary. "I didn't want some hormonal teenage boy like Deuce taking my friend away. It was a mistake I admit that Rocky but I was jealous okay? I just couldn't lose you to Rocky. I couldn't lose you to."

"Rocky!" Ashley jogs to me then encases me in a hug. She pulls back and glances at CeCe. "What's up with her?" she asks. I glare at my former best friend.

"What isn't up with her?" She flinches, Ashley flinches, Deuce who joined the audience a while ago flinches, hell even I flinched. Do you know that nice girl named Rocky Blue? No I do not. Not anymore.

-X-

Ashley is taking me to our date spot. I'm trying to be excited. I swear I am. It's hard though.

"If you want to go home I can take you." Ashley said as we kept walking.

"No. I want to be here with you Ashley. I really do." I answer. She looks at me and nods with a small smile. We come to a seemingly closed gate. Ashley pulled back a corner and gestured for me to go in. I do and start to walk where I hear soft music playing. There's a half pipe with graffiti on it. But the thing that catches my attention is the table with a checkered cloth on it with candles lit.

"I know it's really cheesy but I didn't know what type of girl you were, if you like picnics or movie dates." I turn to her smiling.

"It's amazing." She smiles back and grabs my waist and pulls me to her lips. I reciprocate the kiss with hesitance.

…

"This was great." Ash holds my hands and I cuddle further into her neck. As soon as we sat down she had pulled me into her lap and instantly a feeling of security washed over me.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself." She says kissing my forehead.

"How'd you know I was a vegetarian?"

"I noticed you only ate vegetables and never any meat when we had lunch."

"You're so perfect." She laughs at that. I entwine our fingers.

"And you're very sweet."

"I'm really glad I met you." I murmur into her shoulder.

"Me to love." We watched the stars for hours before she walked me home.

-X-

It's been a week. One week since I last saw CeCe in school. I wish I didn't care. I really do but it's impossible. Every time I hear the teacher call her name and don't hear her say 'yep' while annoyingly popping the 'p' I get a sick feeling. Even Dina noticed CeCe was gone and she hates the girl. Maybe I should have gone easier on her. If I did she'd probably be here now. To whoever's listening please let her be okay. Please.

"Are you praying?" I turn to my left to see the girl I was just freaking out about. Her cheek is busted, there's neat butterfly stitches in it. A small cut resides on her lip. I look down and see a bruise the size of Texas on her arm.

"What happened to you?" I exclaimed rushing over to her. Gently I touch her stitched cheek. She winces a bit.

"You still care?" She asks softly.

"Of course I do. You have a split lip, cut cheek, and you're bruised." I say grabbing her arm carefully to examine the bruise.

"The chick I told you about came back for more. It's no biggie."

"Who is this girl?" So I can take a flame thrower to her face. Yeah these homicidal thoughts ain't goin nowhere.

"I don't remember. It doesn't matter anyway. She doesn't go here." She shrugs. I don't really care if she doesn't go here. I'll find her and go all ninja assassin on her ass.

"Next time she comes around tell me." I demand, grabbing her shoulders.

"I thought you didn't want me in your life." She says with her eyes downcast. This is a way out. I can say 'Hey you're right for once. Bye bitch.' and walk away happy as can be. But since I'm such an obvious masochist dangerously in love with pain (uh oh uh oh uh oh a no no no no) I stand right there.

"You misunderstood then." I purse my lips as she looks up at me. "I don't want stranger CeCe in my life. I want my best friend CeCe in my life." I whisper. She smiles teary eyed and hugs me tight. For once I let her and return it.

-X-

**A/N: Now there are a thousand excuses I can feed you guys but let's be real. You really don't want to know how I was redecorating my house with my mom. And now school has started back up and I will try to at least get 3 updates per month since I haven't exactly figured how long I want this story to be yet. With that said here are shout outs!**

**Alyrox12- Thank you for reading! :)**

**Serena/Ringlette/Curly Fries/Baybee- I appreciate your 3 long reviews. Long reviews make me smile. :) See?**

**E.A- It wasn't soon but here it is. :)**

**Raven Wolfbane13- You didn't say anything wrong believe me. You said everything right my dear. As for not believing CeCe could be so mean that's the point I was trying to make. I'm showing just how much Rocky and CeCe have changed so CeCe usually wouldn't say anything mean but she's very different now. Why is that? Well you'll have to tune in and see. Thanks for reading. :)**

**redneck rock-a-holic- I WAS PAINTING AND MOVING IN NEW FURNITURE! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! :)**

**MUTEDbutnotSILENT- I hope this was up to your liking. :)**

**That Random Writer- You are truly wonderful. Thanks for the kind words and motivation. :)**

**Geekheart998- Sorry it wasn't ASAP but here it is. :)**

**Cadule246- I will keep going. :)**

**aka the girl crying inside- Thank you here's that update. :)**

**ParaWhore2514- Did this chapter make you happy? Because believe me they will get together in the end (or will they? Maybe). And loving the Glee reference, I'm obsessed with Lea Michele (and Heather Morris, Naya Rivera, and mmm Dianna Agron. Thanks for reviewing every time. I smile all goofy when I read them. It's kinda like this. :D**

**SIUfan14- It is a ReCe story. Just be patient. :)**

**dakota dawg- Sorry this wasn't as fast as last time but hope you enjoy. :)**

**Baby. BooLoVeYa2- It wasn't soon but it was as fast as I could. Thank you for your review. :)**

**And that's all. Again if you want a shout out give me a name other than anon or guest to call you by. Until next time lovelies.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Surviving High School: Cliché Cliques**

**A/N: You guys are amazing. As you'll soon find out some of the chapters are named after songs because music has a big effect on my writing. Here's chapter 7.**

**-X-**

**Chapter 7: Fireflies**

"I like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep….." I sing softly as I continue to paint the school mural. I made a deal with Principal Lone. I said I'd paint a _positive_ painting for the school if my detention and the fight I had with Wayne don't go on my permanent record. It's so worth it.

"'Cause everything is never as it seems," someone sings softly. I crane my neck to the left making hair fall into my eyes from my messy ponytail. CeCe was standing there with a huge smile on her face.

"And what's got you all smiley?" I tease. She laughs and puts her bag down then hops up on the desk by me.

"I'm just truly happy for the first time in months," she answers. I put my paint brush down, wipe my hands on a nearby rag and pull her into a tight embrace that she returns whole heartedly.

"God I missed this," she whispered against my neck.

"You missed what?" I ask softly, stroking her hair unconsciously.

"This. Just being able to hug you and forget everything else," she replied. It comes as a surprise to me that I mean _that _much her, and then again it doesn't. This past month she's been trying to convince me that she cares. Now that I'm finally listening I wonder why I didn't forgiver her a long time ago. Truthfully I know that answer. I know it was that underlying insecurity that kept me from this. I guess that's another thing I have to thank Ashley for.

"I missed you," I finally answer back.

"You don't have to say that if you don't mean it Rocks," she mutters. I pull back from our embrace reluctantly.

"Why would you think I don't mean it?"

"Do you understand all the terrible unforgivable things I've done to you?"

"Yes." But I try not to think about them.

"I don't think you do. Rocky I left you in the dust when I got some popular new friends. Completely ignored you when you needed me the most just because I thought you'd never be happy again. We both think I'm selfish and that I believe I deserve everything in this world but the one thing I_ know _I don't deserve is you." The sincerity of her words almost brings me to my knees.

"CeCe if you realize you don't deserve something good that's happened to you, that usually means it happened for a reason." She won't look at me so I take her chin and make her look at me. "Stop that. I've forgiven you CeCe."

"Yeah but I haven't forgiven myself," she says her voice thick with self-loathing.

"We all make mistakes CeCe. You shouldn't beat yourself up over this." She lowers her head. I can tell that she isn't going to listen to me, so I just take her hand and kiss her knuckles lightly. Her chocolate orbs follow my every move as I press her hand firmly to my heart.

"How do you do that?" she asks with a shake of her head.

"Do what?"

"And you don't even realize you're doing it," she chuckles.

"What are you talking about you goof?" I joke and playfully shove her. She grips my hand back and smiles.

"How do you just make everything better with a simple action? You're the only person that's ever been able to do that to me."

"Really?" She squeezes my hand lightly.

"Yeah, really." Her legs wrap around my hips to bring me closer and I don't protest. The hand that isn't holding mine cups my cheek. It moves subtly trying to bring my face closer to hers.

"CeCe stop," I whispered. Her legs tightened.

"How about you try that again but this time say it more convincingly," she whispers just a hair away from my lips. It's torture not closing the distance.

"Don't do this again. Please CeCe." My voice cracks at the end.

"What do you mean?" She asks searching my eyes.

"I just want to be friends." I know it shouldn't pain me as much as it does to say that.

"No you don't. Since the first day of school I've seen the way you look at me." She moves her other hand to cup my cheek. "Why are you denying this?"

"What are you doing out of class anyway?" I move from between her legs and pick up the paint brush again. She sighs and I'm already missing her warmth but I continue painting.

"I always skip geometry," she says nonchalantly. I turn and fix my disapproving gaze on her. She meets my eyes head on.

"You shouldn't skip classes," I whisper. She scoffs.

"I shouldn't do a lot of things," she replied then looked down at her hands and wrung them.

"Then why do you?" Her head is still down allowing her hair to frame her face with a curtain of fire.

"I don't know," she sighed. "Maybe because it's the fact that I'm expected to do them, you know?" I do know what she means. Having expectations on you is like having a cinder block tied to your ankle pulling you underwater.

"I'm sorry." I find myself saying. She finally meets my eyes again.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry you go through that." She shakes her head.

"It's not your fault."

"No, it's not. That wasn't what I meant." I turn back to the mural. "I'm sorry that you don't get that other people's expectations doesn't matter. The expectations you have for yourself do." I could feel her stare on me.

"Only strong people can do that. And," she chuckles. "And I'm not strong."

"Yes you are." I say as my hand stops painting and I look at her in disbelief. "You're the strongest person I know." There's a silence between us. It's broken shortly after someone comes through the door.

"Hey babe, I brought you lunch. Do you want Greek salad or-"she stops when she sees us. I send a silent thank you to whoever is watching over me that Ashley didn't catch me and CeCe in a more intimate position.

"Am I Interrupting something?"

"Yes."

"No." CeCe and I answer simultaneously. Ash raises her eyebrow at us. "No you weren't baby." I walk over to her and peck her lips. She gives me a goofy smile in return. Out of the corner of my eye I see CeCe gagging and send her a warning glare.

"If you guys are doing something I can always come back."

"That's a wonderful idea." CeCe shoots me a look that I politely ignore.

"Actually CeCe was just leaving." I grip Ashley's arm and lean my head on her shoulder. My glasses slide down a little which Ashley pushes up with a grin. I look into her eyes if only to ignore the hurt in CeCe's. For once I allow myself to not care about her and lose myself in blue eyes desperately willing my mind to not turn them brown.

"Yeah I need to go. Bye lovebirds." She changes her tone from heartbroken to condescending quick.

"CeCe me and Rocky are going out to dinner tonight. You can come with us if you'd like." Ashley offers with a bright smile. CeCe seems to contemplate this for a moment.

"Can I bring a date?" She asks staring straight into my eyes. Ashley didn't notice or pretended not to notice.

"Of course and it's on me."

"Then yes I'd love to." CeCe smirked and my heart dropped. Seeing CeCe draped over some guy will not be the highlight of my night.

-X-

"I feel for you girl. Having to spend _civilized_ time with CeCe? Oooh, you got it bad." I chuckled at Dina's statement. She had decided to help me restock books so I can be done twice as fast. CeCe and Leah were on graffiti clean up duty.

"Dina, I use to do it all the time. Me and her use to be best friends remember?" She stops what she doing and turns to me.

"Yeah I remember." She sounds very sullen now. I silently yell at myself for doing that for the second time today.

"Dina come on. I told you I'm getting over it."

"Okay Rocky, say you do get over being abandoned. What about the scars that are gonna be left behind? You'll always have those scars. And with those scars you have a chance of that wound being open again." I open my mouth to reply to this but nothing comes out. She's right.

"Sometimes by accident, but it hurts all the same." I agree.

"Well," Dina starts. "You can count on me. I'm not gonna let you down again." She finishes her statement with a dazzling smile. I chuckle.

"I truly believe you won't Dina." I flashed her a dazzling smile of my own.

"Wow Rocky. Way to choke a girl up." I chuckled again and dropped the book I had in my hand on the table. I walked towards her and wrapped her up in a hug.

"I'm sorry." I mock pout when I pull back. Dina just shook her head and smiled.

"Don't worry about it. Now enough of this mushy stuff. Let's go find you something to look hot in for your date tonight. Something that will surely impress." I nod eagerly although I wasn't sure who I wanted to impress more, CeCe or Ashley?

-X-

My stomach twisted into knots as I see CeCe and _Tristan_, the captain of the football team. They looked happy and carefree and relaxed and..._in love_. Don't get me wrong I'm happy that CeCe was happy but just the pure adoration in her eyes stirred something deep inside me.

"Rocky, I found the hottest dress for you." Dina's voice was a little too over zealous for me. She saw my far off gazed and looked to where my attention previously was. She sighed.

"You love her don't you?" I nodded. It's funny how she seems to know me better than CeCe. "Usually I would critique anyone else in your position and question why you would love someone who makes your life a living hell even though I ship Faberry religiously but I see that you aren't doing this purposely."

"That's what's killing me the most. I don't _want _to be in love with CeCe but I am." I looked away from the couple.

"I got you a present." Dina said undoubtedly trying to brighten the somber mood. She dug through her purse and then produced a box that said Acuve. I grinned at her.

"You got me contacts?"

"Yeah, I know you miss them and it just so happens that my cousin Vittolo works as an eye doctor. He owes my dad so you now have free contacts for life." All I could do is stare wide eyed. "Don't just stand there and gape. Try 'em on!" I took the box and walked to the body length mirror attached to a hair product stand. I pop in the contacts and smiled at my reflection.

"Wow." I whispered.

"Wow is right. I almost forgot you had those big brown hues." I playfully shove Dina. I feel eyes on me and I turn my head to see CeCe staring at us.

"Hello Chicago! Anyone in the house wanna show off their pipes? Then come on up here!" I look at the announcer on the stage; a light skinned man with clean cut hair and make a quick impulsive decision. I walk towards the stage all the while feeling CeCe and Dina's eyes on me. The announcer guy smiled at me.

"I was wondering if I could-"

"Yes, yes of course! Come on up. What's your name sweetheart?"

"Rocky." He claps his hands enthusiastically and raises the mic to his mouth.

"Alright everyone! Give a big hand for Rocky!" There's applause and suddenly this feels like an awful idea. The man gave me another smile reassuringly probably sensing my nervousness. "Just tell the band your choice, Rockstar." He whispers and winks at me as he passes. I smile gratefully and take the mic. I walk towards the drummer, guitarist, and the boy on the keyboard. I tell them my selection and they smile.

The music starts and I belt out the lyrics.

(_Italic= lyrics,_** Bold= Flashbacks**_**, **_Normal= Present_)_

_Can count the years on one hand that we've been together_

_I need the other one to hold you_

_Make you feel make you feel better_

I catch CeCe's eyes and I know she's thinking back to the same memory I am. Her dad had just left (2 years before he died when we were only 12) and I coincidentally visited her that day. She was curled into a ball on her bed crying her eyes out.

"**I just don't understand why he'd leave. Doesn't he love me? What about Flynn?" I was holding her tightly to my chest with my own heart breaking as I saw the state of my best friend.**

"**Ce, sometimes people do things that they know will hurt someone in the process. Those are selfish people but sometimes you have to be selfish to make yourself happy." Gently I kiss her on top of her head. She nodded her head in understanding. "And for the record," I whispered. "Anyone who gives you up is an idiot in my book." I felt her smile against my neck.**

_It's not a walk in the park to love each other_

_But when our fingers interlock can't deny can't deny you're with it_

"**Rocky I'm sorry!" I was mad- no furious- with CeCe. She had told Ross Howard that I **_**didn't**_** like him when I specifically remember telling her I did. I mean who wouldn't? He was the cutest boy in 7****th**** grade.**

"**This is a new low for you CeCe. If you liked him to you should have just told me then-"**

"**But I **_**don't**_** like him!" I stop to glare at her.**

"**Then why did you sabotage my chance to be with him?" I folded my arms over my chest and looked at her expectantly.**

"**Because, he isn't right for you. Matter of fact he's not even worth a minuscule of your time." She has this disgusted look on her face after she finishes. I roll my eyes and hand her a quarter for the use of 'minuscule' correctly.**

"**That's my decision to make then. CeCe you can't keep treating me like I'm fragile china. You always try to make choices for me, are you ever going to let me make my own choices?" CeCe had a blank expression.**

"**Nope." She answered easily then plopped herself on her couch. I stuttered for a minute not anticipating her bluntness. "What do you wanna watch?" She asks casually leaving no trace of what she just said.**

"**No!"**

"**I've never heard of that. What's it about?" Her face is scrunched up in confusion and I would have thought this incredibly cute had I not been so upset.**

"**No!- I mean no we aren't just dropping this conversation. Why can't you let me make my own decisions?" CeCe shakes her head at me and smiles.**

"**Rocks I'm your best friend aren't I?"**

"**Of course you are." I snort.**

"**That's why. I protect what's mine and Rocky whether you like it or not you're mine. I'm the type of girl that prefers whacky hijinks and clever, conniving plans instead of the logical way. I'm a lot to handle. That's just how I am and if you don't..." She sighs. "If you don't like that then you should get out now while I'm giving you an opening. Granted it won't be easy but you might get away." My heart sort of does this flip flop when she sounds so possessive of me. Her eyes stare into mine until she finally looks down her expression sorrowful. I sit beside her and snatch the remote.**

"**We're watching Dead Like Me." CeCe smiled and curled into my side. I lifted my arm and wrapped it around her. "And CeCe?"**

"**Hmm?" She looks up at me.**

"**I'm not going anywhere." Tears well in her eyes and when they fall I wipe them away then interlock our fingers.**

_Cause after all this time I'm still into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you, I'm into you_

_And baby even on the worst nights I'm into you, I'm into you_

_Let them wonder how we got this far_

_Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah after all this time I'm still into you_

**Day 1 of CeCe isolation was on a Friday morning. Only 2 months after CeCe's dad's death, 1 month after Ms. Jones won the lottery, and a little more than halfway through our freshman year. CeCe and I hadn't had a full conversation in weeks. In the hallways her friends would laugh at my awkwardness due to me trying to adjust to my new glasses. I felt like I used to before discovering dancing. Useless. Weird. Just **_**awkward**_**.**

**CeCe would always send apologetic smiles even though she could have stopped them if she really wanted to. But damn that smile made it all worth it. I knew what she was doing. She was using popularity to forget the fact that her father that had abandoned her suddenly died in a freak plane crash. I just wanted to be closer to her because damn it I was hurting to. And I needed a friend. Of course CeCe had her own plans though. She always had her own plans.**

"**Hey Rocks do you think we can do our movie night some other time? Jason wants to take me to this new Italian restaurant that's opening tonight." She smiles brightly at me as if she weren't bailing on me for the 3****rd**** time. Jason was her new flavor of the **_**week**_**. I didn't like him, not that I liked anybody CeCe dated, but especially not him because he was always flirting with other girls and telling them words I clearly remember him saying to CeCe.**

"**But we had this planned for weeks I don't-"**

"**Rocky I'll make it up to you I promise." Then she pouts and I can't resit giving her what she desires so I sigh.**

"**Alri-"**

"**Thanks Rocks," she says before she bounces off to go talk to some other girl. Despite the stinging in my chest I still loved her as much as I did before. Maybe even more.**

_There came the night when I first met your mother_

_And on the trip back to my house told you that, I told you that I loved ya_

_You felt the weight of the world fall off your shoulder_

_And to your favorite song you sang along to the start of forever_

**I was nervous to meet Mrs. Jones. Even though I'd seen her a couple of times and she drove CeCe and I to ballet class once, we were usually with CeCe's dad. This was the first time I would really talk to her and I was scared. Who could blame me though, she a had license to kill and I was 11. There's also the fact that I believe in making amazing first impressions.**

"**Rocky relax, she'll love you." CeCe said when she realized my pacing. She acted no different then any other day. But this was a BIG day in my eyes.**

"**Do you think so?"**

"**Well yeah. What's not to like?" My face became warm at the compliment but it was ignored as I muttered for her to shut up while taking a pillow and hitting her with it causing a rampant pillow fight to break out.**

**The meeting had gone great. Georgia said she felt as though I was her favorite daughter (to which CeCe protested). CeCe was walking me up the fire escape to my apartment. When we stopped in front of my window we hugged. She was just about to leave when I grabbed her wrist. She looked at me with question.**

"**I love you, you know? No ones everyone been such an amazing friend to me." I said shyly. CeCe lit up. She tackled me into another hug.**

"**I'm so glad to here you say that because I'm pretty sure I need you more than air at this point." The radio was playing and Fireflies came on. CeCe started singing it at the top of her lungs. I didn't have the heart to stop her so I joined.**

_And after all this time I'm still into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you, I'm into you_

_And baby even on the worst nights I'm into you, I'm into you_

_Let them wonder how we got this far_

_Cause I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah after all this time I'm still into you_

**The first time I realized I had more than friend feelings for CeCe was on a Wednesday and I was 13. I had a horrible morning complete with waking up late arriving to school on time thankfully but looking disheveled and out of breath. I couldn't pay attention in math class because of my exhaustion from the previous night spent working on my project. Then I remember in my haste I had forgotten my lunch money and I hadn't eaten breakfast either, needless to say I was starving. The worst of it all though was that CeCe wasn't in school to make me laugh because she had a doctor's appointment. But when I got home I found a note on my bedroom door saying to go to CeCe's. When I did all my favorite junk food was sitting on the coffee table along with the newest gossip magazines and movies. My red headed best friend appeared from the kitchen with an apron on that had 'Just Because I'm Fabulous Doesn't Mean My Cooking Is' written on it. There was what I assume to be pasta sauce on it. That's when I smelled the mouth watering scent that was very appealing to my empty stomach.**

"**Vegetarian lasagna is in the oven. Should be ready in 10 more minutes." I gape at her for a moment, wondering if she was superwoman. "Deuce texted me about your disastrous day." She clarifies. Dropping my jacket and house keys I take five long strides to get to her then wrap her up in my arms. "If this is the reaction I get for sacrificing a little bit of my time then I need to do it more often." CeCe chuckled into my neck. Her breath caused goose bumps to form. As her hands circled my hips I felt my heart beat faster.**

"**I love you so much." I remember blurting out.**

"**I love you to Blue Bear. You know I'd do anything for you." And I did know that. The first thought that popped into my head was **_**what if I asked her to kiss me?**_** It made me have a mini panic attack but I stayed collected through out the night. When I left for the night to go to my house she kissed the corner of my mouth. If it were one centimeter to the left we'd be kissing mouth to mouth, lips to lips, tongue to tongue. And I realized I wouldn't mind one bit.**

_Some things, some things just makes sense_

_And one of those is you and I_

_Somethings just, some things just makes sense even after all this time_

**It was our 7 year friendiversary and I had gotten her that purse at the mall she really wanted. We had been on **_**'Shake It Up Chicago!'**_** for almost a year now and CeCe spent her check on a birthday present for her mom instead (even though I had to blackmail her to) so I thought she deserved an amazing present after such a selfless sacrifice. I was going to talk to her fashion gossip friend Sandy when I saw CeCe talking to her next to her locker. Now back then I was a bit...nosey and needless to say I might have eavesdropped a little on their conversation.**

"**So you wanna see that new horror movie tonight? I heard it's suppose to be super gorey!" CeCe chuckled at the blonde's enthusiasm.**

"**No sorry. Today is mine and Rocky's friendaversary." Sandy made this look of confusion to which CeCe questioned.**

"**It's just that...you and Rocky are so...**_**different**_**. Not really the good different where you balance each other out but full blown-nothing in common-different. I just don't understand how you two are best friends. CeCe shrugged. My heart was beating fast because I was practically hyperventilating to know what CeCe thought on the matter.**

"**Believe it or not we **_**do**_** have things in common. She may be a bit dull and dry sometimes," I frown at that. I'm not **_**that**_** dull. "But she makes me happy." My heart speeds up at the huge grin on her face. "That's all that really matters. In some weird irrational way we make sense." Sandy just smiled and asked if she needed help with buying me a present.**

**By then though I had walked away because I figured out what I was getting CeCe. She had been staring at this heart necklace in the mall and I spent all my savings, checks, and borrowed money from Ty to pay for it. It was simple and silver with our initials carved into it. She cried for hours then hugged me and didn't let go until the next day.**

_I'm into you_

_Baby not a day goes by that I'm not into you_

_I should be over all the butterflies but I'm into you, I'm into you_

_And baby even on the worst nights I'm into you, I'm into you_

"**Dad please don't go! Daddy!" I remember crying as my dad with silent tears left the house never to return. Mom caught him cheating with his assistant **_**Jill**_** (which he later on marries) and sent him packing. Ty was clutching me tight crying as well, preventing me from holding onto dad as he tried to leave. This isn't fair. I was only 13. I was already going through the panic of having a crush on my best friend now this. When he was gone with no indication of him ever coming back I retreated to my room and laid on my bed for a few minutes before my window opened and firey red hair could be seen.**

"**Hey." CeCe said quietly.**

"**Hey." I had replied with a hoarse voice from screaming so much.**

"**I heard the shouting."**

"**I figured everyone had." More tears come out and CeCe kicks off her shoe and lays right behind me and throws an arm possessively over my waist pulling my back flush against her front. If I were in a happier mood I would have laughed at the fact that the tiniest girl I know was taking the roll as the big spoon.**

"**I'll always be here Rocky. Even if it doesn't seem like it, I always will." I took comfort in the idea of something solid. Permanent. I peacefully dosed off not knowing how wrong I was for thinking that.**

_Let them wonder how we got this far_

_Because I don't really need to wonder at all_

_Yeah after all this time I'm still into you, I'm still into you_

_I'm still into you_

"**You know people think we aren't good for each other." I say one night when we're studying. Or when I'm studying and CeCe is painting her nails. She looks up a little.**

"**I don't really care what people think. I'm yours and you're mine forever. Simple as that. Besides, everyone has doubts about things that turn out to be the most amazing." She smiles as she finishes painting her left hand. I was still stuck on forever. This is why I fell in love with Cecilia Jones. People don't see this and that's the reason for their doubt and confusion. But to me, everything has a certain clarity to it as long as CeCe is by my side.**

I finish the song looking directly at CeCe while the audience applauds. People never understood our friendship. We were polar opposites. Walking proof that opposites do attract. But I never had any doubts about us. I knew I'd love this girl for the rest of my life. Nothing would change that. I step down from the stage and before CeCe can get to me I grab a clapping Dina and pull her with me.

-X-

"Babe are you alright? You seem kind of...tense." Ashley's hands were on my shoulder trying to massage the stress out of them. Her hands felt so foreign that I couldn't help but shrug them off. I ignored her frown and got up and walked out the door to Dina's car. Dina smiled at me.

"So feel any better than you did at the mall?" I shook my head no and she to wore a frown. "I'm sorry Rocks. I wouldn't have taken you to the mall if I knew-"

"I know you wouldn't have Dina. I'm not mad, I'm just confused."

"Confused about what?" Ashley asked. I turn around and force a smile.

"About what I'm gonna eat at the restaurant." It was a shoddy lie but she seemed to believe it just fine.

"Well lets get you there so you both can figure it out." Dina attempts to lighten the situation once more for the umpteenth time. It works somewhat as we all pile into the car.

CeCe and Ashley have been glaring at each other since we sat down. Tristan has been trying to cut through the tension for the past hour. Even I couldn't dishearten the poor boys efforts.

"So Rocky, you really killed it at the mall. You know my friend's band needs a lead singer. Would you be interested?" Ashley finally breaks the stare off with CeCe.

"Wait _what_? I didn't know you could sing." I see CeCe smirking.

"Yeah, sometimes I sing but it's mostly dancing." I shrug as if it's no big deal.

"You should sing for the band..." Ashley trails off glancing at Tristan.

"Bad Angels." He provides.

"You should totally sing for Bad Angels" She sounds so excited I can't help but smile.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" Her and Tristan say simultaneously.

"Alright I'll do it." I agree.

"Cool I'll call Stan tomorrow and set it up." I smile and politely excused myself to go to the bathroom. But really I went out to the restaurant's garden. I needed a bit of air. Suddenly the skies are lighted up with green. Fireflies were floating everywhere.

"Beautiful huh?" I glance back at CeCe.

"Really beautiful." I agree with her.

"Though I do find other sights more radiant." I scoff and dig into my purse to produce a quarter to her. She smiles and takes it, her fingers lingering a second to long on mine.

"You lied you know." I blurt out taking my hand away from hers. CeCe looks lost.

"Lied about what?"

"You said you'd always be here, but you weren't. You lied." CeCe just shakes her head. She gets this far off look before she starts to speak.

"Remember when Stefanie called you a dumb bitch?" I nod. "She was kicked off the cheer team because of a rumor about a possible pregnancy. Remember when Jerry tried to shove his tongue down your throat?" Again I nod. "Black eye the next day he came to school." I look stunned at her.

"What are you say-"

"Joey hitting you purposely with a football, transferred schools for reasons _unknown_. Kaley saying you'll never achieve anything, viral video on YouTube of her popping a zit on her butt. Landon smacking your ass in the hallway, had sore balls for weeks." She looks at me with an unreadable emotion. "There are tons more. I was _always_ here Rocky. You just didn't know it." I swallow hard and nod slowly. Fireflies are flickering all around us and I take my heels off and dance with them. After a moments hesitation CeCe joins me.

"I like to make myself believe that planet Earth turns slowly. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep.." I start. CeCe smiles.

"'Cause everything is never as it seems." She finishes. We dance together clinging desperately to the fleeting moment of childhood innocence.

-X-

**A/N: Oh my god! It's been far too long and I'm sorry. I've been super duper busy and my laptop crashed. What's funny is I actually finished this in the time frame of 3 days...so yeah sorry about the wait. Before I go I must say three things. 1.) ThatRandomWriter is a-m-a-z-i-n-g. Thank you for never giving up hope! 2.) **_**Still Into You **_** is probably my new favorite Paramore song. Also I have a ever lasting love for **_**Fireflies**_** by Owl City. And 3.)...REVIEW!**


End file.
